Providence
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U: A late night of drinking, a moment of weakness and fun. Caused the earth raised saiyan to have his life changed by a woman he doesn't know or remember. They are strangers from a past long forgotten, but fate split them apart, and has intertwined their lives again, they simply don't know it.
1. One Too Many

**One Too Many**

 **A/N: This is a thank you/ had to get it from my head fic. This is to Blauvixen on tumblr or Foxsqueen on ff dot net. (Her image is the cover one) This is an A/U setting, but imagine if up until the first World tournament happened and dragonball then it progressed differently from there. I hope you find it enjoyable, since I wrote this all in one day. Can be a mini series but this won't be more than 8 or 9 chapters i feel. P.S. Drill this weekend so probably won't see too many updates from me. (Adult chapter/smut/lemon warning)**

He got up from his seat, the bar having been a slight refuge from his strenuous work schedule. But even then it didn't remove the fact that he was the odd ball out of the group. Saiyan soldiers would drink until the taps ran dry, and normally he'd join them.

"Come on lil bro, we've only got five hours until formation. Keep drinkin!" Raditz chuckled, his large hand slapping his shoulder. But he just didn't feel like drinking tonight, and Goku- his human name, not the one given by his people- just looked down at the floor as he pulled away.

He kept walking, not trying to cause a scene but not trying to be subtle that he was just tired. Despite being slightly taller than the average saiyan and his hair more than one and a half times his body size in width at his shoulders. He wore his standard training armor, sure he looked intimidating but he sure didn't feel it. His well rounded biceps rolled outwards, his shoulders curved downward into a solid chest. He moved like an animal, no noise as his feet touched the ground but as he pushed open the doors to the outside the blast of the midnight air hit him in the face, his face turning upwards into the sky. He'd been on this planet as long as he could remember but everything changed the day his people came here. The day the saiyans arrived and began working to change him back into what he was supposed to be. He lost contact with most of his friends, the people he'd been friends with, the world he knew was almost gone.

Because he was a soldier, he had orders, and he had been growing up.

He turned right on the street and walked down the sidewalk, the few midnight owls walking down the street paid him no mind. Torn up by the world he was living in, and letting go of. When was the last time he got to have fun? Ever since the first world martial arts tournament he had been free spirited, wild, and unchained.

His people came here not as conquerors or purgers, but a band of soldiers and warriors who worked in the universe for coin. Goku's conscription had been a long time ago and he had accepted his fate, but never did he want it.

The company of his brother was nice, but he wasn't like his friends. Friends he never got to see.

For the earthling saiyan, he walked quietly down the street making turns and twists down the road to just clear his mind.

[***]

It started to rain, more like a downpour. It could've been cats or dogs

His nose twitched.

Sniffing again.

Deeper this time.

Goku's nose pulled him towards something.

Man did it smell good.

His mouth began to water.

With some restraint, Goku quickened his pace. The rules didn't allow for superhuman or regular saiyan speed.

Still buzzed from his evening, Goku made his way towards the only dimly lit stall on the entire street. It was partially covered from the rain by the overhang, a small door on the back glowed as he made his way towards the front.

No one was at the front but he could hear someone in the back. The light shined bright, as the door to the back opened up. Partially obscuring the person who came out.

"Hey-!" The voice partially slurred, not that he didn't notice. "A customer! Boy where have you been all night!" The voice became a giggle as the heavy sound of a bottle hit in front of him. Goku's eyes looked into brown.

"Drink? It's good stuff."

[***]

"Someone had a rough night?" Mai chuckled, "Or maybe a good night?"

Launch sat across the table, her interest peaked as she fixed her blonde hair behind her head.

"Look, it wasn't anything," Chi-Chi defended, "Nothing happened, I would know for certain."

Launch didn't buy it as her brow winged into the air. "So you only remember some cute guy walking into your little food stand, after you'd started drinking because of another crap night and nothing else," she said.

"I don't even know if he was cute, but even drunk I would know the difference." She served up their breakfast as usual.

"But then what about the number and the money?" Mai asked taking her morning coffee.

Chi-Chi glared at her before returning back to grab another order from the other side.

"I say go for it. A girl's got needs." Launch grinned, picking apart her eggs. "I know you need it, god forbid you try and have an active sex life."

"Don't you start lecturing her about dumb mistakes, you let an old man feel you up for years," Mai scolded her with a wave her of fork.

"Oh please, that old coot never did anything to me. Tien really knew how to get me going, of course he loved that 'play good' card." Launch said, ignoring her. "Once you find a man who hits it just right you know you've struck pay dirt."

"I really, really don't like discussing this at work and I'm not a hussy! I would never give myself up to some random stranger." Chi-Chi stated pointing back at them as she served another customer. Wiping her hands across the apron in front of her.

The two women eating looked to one another and rolled their eyes. Chi-Chi was a stiff when it came to men, she never cut loose, she had some notion of a boy who stole her heart when she was only nine. They never saw each other again, though they doubted the childlike love would've ever been nothing but that.

Childlike.

"So explain the money?" Mai said between the bites of her omelet. "Didn't you say once you were _trying_ something new?"

"Oh yeah, didn't you say something about phone sex?" Launch poked back at Chi-Chi making her face go red.

Chi-Chi growled as she sat back on her stool. "Look, I've never done anything like that before and besides. I doubt the guy who gave me the money remembers either. I'm pretty sure we were both hammered."

"Well he did pay you, I mean that hundred didn't come from nowhere. You owe it to the guy?" Launch laughed.

"I agree with blondy." Mai gave a nod of affirmation.

Chi-Chi turned away from both of them. Her shoulders slightly slumped as more customers came to get the morning rush started. Most not passing the beautiful woman a second glance with her hair in a net with a hat overtop that. Her clothes covered in a cooks apron, and latex gloves.

"There will never be a day in your life that I would do that to some stranger."

[***]

Chi-Chi was stuck late at night again. Her fingers strummed across the top of her lonely food stand.

Work. That's all she had. Work, sun up, sun down. Tonight was no different, and she was getting tired of being stuffed into the cycle that had been her life for years.

People passed by her stand, she was barely treading water and she had to keep staying up later and later just to make ends meet.

Chi-Chi exhaled with the thought of another few hours of boredom. Her finger twirling around the top of one of the glasses.

When was the last time she had fun?

Last night had been fun probably, but she had drunk herself into a stupor.

With a flip of her wrist she found her wallet. There inside neatly tucked into her wallet was a crisp international hundred credit bill. Alongside it was a note.

 _Call me when you're free. 1-385-7649_

Chi-Chi stared down at the note with bewilderment.

Why did she keep it?

Chi-Chi didn't understand it herself.

A note to call someone.

Under it she had written like a receipt with an illegible name that started with a K.

 _Cutie, paid for phone sex._

God's why had she done it.

She pulled up another bottle from below the counter. It was going to be another long night anyway.

[***]

His scouter flashed once.

Then it flashed again.

Another time to make his eye open.

Goku groaned wanting to get some sleep.

His hand smacked around on the coffee table trying to grab it.

He wound his fingers around the top of it and brought over his ear.

Barely suppressing a groan from his mouth as he tried to get up from his couch. His hand slipped as he tried to sit up and he tumbled with a thud onto the floor. The flashing didn't help his demeanor either. Finally, he was partially cognizant and pressed the button to receive the message.

"H-Hello?" He grunted, tired. Why did he drink so much with his brother again? It was always hangover after hangover. No doubt he'd feel it tomorrow if he could feel it already.

A feminine voice giggled on the other side. "Did you remember?"

Goku's eyes went wide as he leaned back against his couch. His eyes blinking, his eyes looking around and wondering if this was a dream. He was in his apartment, same room. Maybe hallucinating?

He ran a hand through his unkempt mane. Yeah, he was probably hearing things.

"No one's ever paid me so much before. You're going to get the full treatment tonight honey, because I'm naked in a pool of sweat on my bed.

Goku felt like he'd been smacked awake.

"God's it's been awhile since i've had a man like you. You're such a gentleman, watching me spread my legs slowly open."

Goku swallowed, his eyes were wide with shock. He wanted to ask who it was, but as he tried to talk he sputtered slightly, he half laughed and cried out incoherently. But she spoke again silencing him.

"Shh, baby it's okay." She soothed him. "Listen, as my phone is resting alongside my head, the speaker is on so you can hear it all baby." She moaned with a deep exhale. "I'm teasing these massive breasts of mine. Can you see how my nipples are aching for some attention, my thumbs are teasing them. It's only making them ache. I can't wait for you to lick and taste them. But let me slide my hand down and push down these pantines of mine." The sound audible as if he were there. He could hear the ruffling of hair, and it wasn't from her head. "God's I'm wet, and soft. Tell me how do you want me to play with myself?" She groaned. "Do you want to stroke that big cock of yours or do you want to watch me play with myself?"

Goku's head snapped to his windows, his door. All of them were closed and obscured, he could only imagine the look on his face right now. Perhaps this was a joke or a prank?

"Tell me baby… Tell me."

Goku panted as he felt a rush through him. "T-Touch yourself." He spoke softly. The voice of a saiyan was gone, he talked like he was before all of this. Raditz, Nappa, Toma, Faha, all of them taught him to be saiyan for years, he wasn't an earthling; he had to walk, talk, and do everything like a saiyan. But right now… he lost it.

"I will, just for you. Are you going to stroke yourself while I touch myself or are you going to bring that dick of yours to my mouth?" The squeak of the bed as she moaned again. "Do you want me to kiss it? Or put my mouth around it?"

Goku's mouth hung agape.

"K-Kiss." He stammered, he couldn't have sounded more like his old self.

"Oh," She moaned as he heard her fingers working her body even through the phone. "I'm going to kiss it baby. Just like this. Softly around that thick shaft of yours, and up to that swollen head. Do you want me to use my tongue?"

"Ye-yes."

His eyes looked down as he felt an uncontrollable swelling of his crotch.

She moaned again into his ear. "Mmh, up and down the sides. Around that leaking slit of yours. That hot spunk tastes good." She was breathing faster and her anticipation was building.

He could hear her legs digging into the bed in the background, and she was doing exactly what she said. Goku had very rarely… if ever had erections. But this one wasn't like the ones in the morning, he was so hard he was sure his brain was missing the blood flow. He never had something sound so good, or his body ache with such need.

She moaned again, panting rapidly, the sounds of working fingers came down the line, forcing another whine from her voice until she spoke to him again with another lusty voice, "Where do you want to cum? On my face? In my warm mouth and watch me eat it? Perhaps on my big tits and watch me roll that seed all over them baby?"

Goku's hand wrapped around his dick and began to relieve an urge that he'd not satisfied in years.

Her moans and cries came, in deeper urgent moans. "Where baby? Tell me where?" Goku's other fist hit the floor as he increased his pace.

"Your face."

"Oh all over me, God's that warm cum. I can't wait for it as I lick that big cock of yours." She kept going more and more with sounds but her panting increased. "I'm almost there too baby."

Goku released a strained groan as his head hit the back of the couch. As the cries of the woman and the rattling of her bed intensified. His eyes were shut tight, and for the first time in almost a decade, Goku felt a rush of pleasure.

On the other end, her legs had given out as she had arched off the sheets while her fingers played with her now drenched lower half. "You were great baby." She moaned as she fell backwards on top of her bed. She felt dirty, but better.

Chi-Chi wiped her head free from her sweat, the hot night and damn broken air conditioner had made her sweat more than she imagined. "Did you like it?"

"I-I…" He managed tripping over his voice. "You? Who are you?"

Chi-Chi frowned slightly.

"I'm the woman you paid to do this, remember?"

"I-I don't… Was this a few nights ago?"

She wanted to voice her displeasure, but she had gotten herself off so she wasn't too overly peeved. Plus for a hundred credits, that wasn't too bad of a deal. Though she wished the jerk could've remembered her.

Not that she could remember him.

"See you baby." She said before switching off the connection with her forgotten stranger.

[***]

Goku's life had been consumed by rigid rules since his people had come to Earth and stationed an entire saiyan unit here. He never felt _accepted,_ because Saiyans were fearless fighters who loved battle and would drag themselves into oblivion if it was needed. Other races could always be soldiers, fighters, but saiyans lived for the thrill of battle. Goku had always just thought he liked fighting, not that it had been in his body the entire time.

His re-education, had been brief and confusing. Through, in no small part, the antics of his eldest brother, who treated him like a pup. Afterall he'd been _damaged_ before ever meeting his family for the first time.

Now, on this world, he had lost touch with his friends, the only family he had and he had no way of finding them again. His old master, Krillin, and Bulma all of them were beyond his reach now. So he came to hang out more and more with saiyans, in the hopes of finding what he had before. He drank, drank some more, and got into fights. Except the night before he'd gotten drunk and wandered off somewhere. Apparently giving some credits and his number to a woman. The exchange for something he learned was phone sex. He'd already been drinking that night with Nappa and Raditz and he'd gone to bed only to have the woman whom he'd paid call into his ear moaning.

So what did he do? He blew his load all over his coffee table. Strangely he'd felt better afterwards.

Perhaps this day wouldn't be too bad?

Chi-Chi glared into the mirror, her white hat hiding the messy bun of raven black hair, her fingers cooking up a flurry for the lunch hour. The other women who worked part-time with her were all judging her. And she didn't like it.

"It wasn't what you think."

"No, of course not!" Two of the women laughed, taking the next plate of food to the horseshoe counter.

Chi-Chi cracked her knuckles holding up a heavy iron skillet with ease. "That'd better not be a joke." She warned.

They blew off her threats, though they knew her lethality with that weapon. "For a hundred credits, I'd do it."

Chi-Chi dropped the skillet back to the stove as she ran her hand over the bulge of her phone. "I should've asked for more." She whined, money was always a sore spot with her.

"Well if he enjoyed it ask him again?" Another woman asked with a suppressed giggle of excitement. They were worse than Mai and Launch.

Chi-Chi blushed and looked away. "I don't think that will happen." She said flipping the next burger over and under a metal pan to sear better.

"So… how'd he sound? Did he get all aggressive with it?"

Chi-Chi shot her a death glare.

"Hey, we're not judging, just saying it could be another career!"

The other woman agreed before bursting into laughter.

"I'd rather just get the lunch orders done, hopefully we'll be able to go home early tonight. I don't want to keep pulling these doubles." she muttered serving up another order. "Even though I need the money." She said through her teeth.

How she wished she'd not have to be like this, she wanted to be fighter.

Not food service.

[***]

"So what you feelin lil brother? Hard stuff? Hot Stuff?" Before leaning his head closer to whisper. "Or some wet stuff?" his eyes flicking towards the women at the bar across the way from them.

"Has the pup even had a bitch yet?" Nappa mocked, downing his entire mug.

"Nah, but I'm working with him on it. Don't worry." Raditz laughed, pulling away from Goku.

Goku exhaled slightly as he took another shot. He was just tired, the day had been a hell of training, combat battles, simulations, and more training. He just felt like drinking tonight.

Alot.

"I'm figurin his type. I know he isn't going to be jumping into a sack with no female saiyan with his background." Raditz debated loudly with nappa. "I'm thinkin an earther is more appropriate for him, you know, to get his feet wet?" He looked to Nappa who grabbed another tall mug for himself. "Course, can't be no whore. Gotta be somethin good, everybody has to have a good first." Raditz kept peering through the crowd of women and still he saw nothing that was notable.

Nappa wiped the froth from his mouth. "Come on Fasha, you're a bitch." He said avoiding the swat from her hand as she did not take kindly to his insult. Even though pups were boys and bitches were girls. "The pup hasn't gotten his feet wet, just show him a good time."

"Fuck off, I worked with his father. I'm far his senior. Even if Bardock was a sexy bastard. I'm not banging his pup." Fasha growled pounding another shot.

"I don't know." Toma joked as he brought an arm around Fasha. "If he had a saiyan backbone you'd fuck that boy and call him Bardock."

Fasha punched him, but the two ended up sloppily kissing afterwards. They had a twisted relationship.

But it worked.

"Well brother, which one looks nice, you a red, yellow, green, orange, brown, or black?" He said pointing to all of the different colors of women's hair. Two of them were lights. His smile spreading as Goku took another shot.

"Just give me more to drink," Goku muttered, finding another three shots pushed his way.

He pounded all of them.

[***]

Goku was holding his head, a smashed table on top of it wasn't doing his head any good. After several M'ajon soldiers didn't like the way their people were being insulted by the saiyans.

Especially their mothers.

It was left to Goku to talk to the cops, being the most sober of the group and the one who was used to Earth and its laws more than anyone else. He kept anyone from having charges pressed, and left bail money for all of them when they sobered up in the morning. That left him to stumble down the road.

Pulling up his scouter, Goku looked at it dejectedly.

For so long he'd not been happy, not felt any sense of satisfaction with the life he had now. His finger scrolled down along the previous day's calls.

Goku stopped alongside his apartment, his hand pressing against the concrete and reinforced rebar.

He didn't know what was compelling him to do this.

His finger pushed the button anyway.

[***]

Pumping iron, pushing herself like she had as a girl, only the sweating noise of female grunts and snorts came in and out. Chi-Chi was putting her body through its paces for the evening. She'd lost a lot of things in her life, but her physique would never be one of them. She hefted up a hundred pound dumbbell behind her head and began to breath as her veins bulged underneath her skin.

Most women her age went out to find husbands, dates, hook up, shag on weekends. Not her. She didn't get to train often and this was her time. Her _alone_ time.

Finally her last rep completed, she set the weight down on the small rack in the corner of her room, the warm sweat running down her face and she could wipe away the substance with some pride.

She went to find her towel when her phone vibrated on her dinner table.

Her towel draped over her shoulders, only wearing a black sports bra and shorts, she made her way over and clicked on her phone.

"Hello?"

"S-Sorry. I shouldn't have called." The voice was apologetic.

Her eyes snapped open. "You?" She asked incredulously, no way! It was the guy she had-! No, No, No! The number on her phone now ringing a clear bell. "Why are you calling me?" She scoffed, "Look what happened, happened, I was drunk and called you and it won't happen again." She clicked off her phone tossing it back to the table.

Her table shook again, and Chi-Chi glared at the phone wishing it to burst into flames at that moment. She had been trying to put the whole phone sex thing behind her, she didn't need the guy calling her. Intent on telling the guy off, she didn't get the chance to as he spoke first.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Why?" She asked, wiping her face with her towel. This certainly wasn't the call she was expecting. "Why are you calling me to apologize. Look I was drunk, you gave me a number," She sighed. "It was just a one time thing. I'm not like that okay?"

"I know, I was too. I shouldn't have let you do that." Goku stopped, sitting atop the dumpster outside his apartment. "I'm sorry, I just... "

Chi-Chi looked at her phone. "Why are you apologizing?"

He sounded sad. No that wasn't it. She could feel it… was there something hurting him?

"So why did you call, you didn't need to say sorry."

"I don't know, I just felt like I should." The man's voice was sincere, and so gentle.

Chi-Chi dropped down to sit at her table. "Look it's okay. We both did something we regret."

"I just haven't done anything except work, everyday, for years." He'd not been given any time off in two years. "I just... am not used to how things are now."

"That's fine though. People have issues like that all the time," She said smiling, before moving to make her way towards the shower. "We lose track of things, people, friends and relationships with how the world works now." She dropped off her pants and with one arm removed her top dropping them both into the hamper.

"Things are just different, when I was younger I used to have fun. Be wild, I had such a future and then, all of this..." He sighed. "I just wish things were like they were before."

She turned the speaker on as she set her phone up in the shower to continue talking. "Well, that's how the world works. You just have to pick yourself up and keep going. Even if you hate it, you keep pushing, you keep trying."

Goku cracked a small smile as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"I've been trying for years, but nothing happens. My brother pushes me to be what I've never been, and the people I work with don't care either way."

Chi-Chi understood that mentality. "Well what did you want to be?" Chi-Chi said starting the shower. "What did you dream about when you were a kid? What made you get up each and every day?"

Goku hopped off the dumpster and made his way to the front of his building. "I lived for adventure, freedom, not caring about tomorrow just living in the now."

"That's good." She agreed running her hand through her hair as she rinsed it out. "I always wanted to be a strong fighter. You know, win the world martial arts tournament!"

"I almost won that. I took second."

Chi-Chi blinked at the response before a smile spread on her face. "I dreamed of one day being married, having a lot of kids with a cute boy who told me he'd think about me. We had so much fun on one adventure…"

"I liked adventures as a kid. I traveled all over the world, I don't remember a lot of the places but I had my big sis at the time take me everywhere. It was great."

"My dad wouldn't let me travel that much, he wanted to protect me, I was supposed to be a princess."

A sigh, "I miss my grandpa, I miss being me. Everyday I put on my clothes and get told what I'm doing wrong. Even when I try my best."

"No one appreciates me at work, I never have anyone who sympathizes with me. I just have to show up or I'm out of a job."

"I miss having friends."

"I wish I could be with my friends." She sighed leaning against the wall, her eyes staring at the fogging glass of her bathroom. "Would you believe it's been so long since I've ever made myself cum like that?" She sighed her head dropping to the where the water swirled down the drain.

Goku nodded his head.

" I'm sorry." The stranger said and she found herself smiling.

"I've never really found the right man." Her mind twisted as she let go of something she'd been holding back from telling anyone, ever. "I've never… I've never had anyone do anything like that for me. I've never had a guy go down on me. They don't like the fact I'm not shaved, they don't even bother."

"That's not right."

She closed her eyes as the water ran down her back. "Don't you have someone to help you?"

She could hear a door open and close on the other side before he spoke.

"No."

"You have to have someone?" She admitted quietly though she was in her own apartment, in her shower with the phone on her voice dropped lower. "No one to help you after a long day? No woman just wants to just make you forget the shit day you've had?"

Goku fell back on his sofa, his boots still on, legs dangling over the armrest. "I couldn't," He replied honestly. "The women here don't want that, and the rest just smell wrong." He couldn't form it into words. But his nose and body always steered him away from that _thing._

Chi-Chi turned off her shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

"So when's the last time you've had sex?"

Chi-Chi dried herself off, turning down the lights in her room as she waited almost endlessly in the silence, partially thinking he may have just shut off his phone.

"I haven't." His voice sounded pained. "My brother says I should just find someone for a night. But, but I just can't. I don't feel right."

"Well… I'd at least go down on you." She said with a smile of playfulness on her lips. Her body stretching out over the top of the sheets. "And not just one of those whore things. I mean, I'd do it right. Like your eyes will never leave my face, never stop watching, like I was your goddess."

Goku blushed furiously. He knew of sex, the acts - the premises anyway - but never once had he participated. Never once had he given in to the desire inside of himself. "I wouldn't have you do that. A girl I would be with wouldn't have to do anything like that to make me happy." He closed his eyes as his legs kicked lightly on the side of his couch.

A nagging feeling didn't let her let go of her question. "Have you ever masturbated before?"

He couldn't have been more red in the face right now. "I did… well." He fumbled over his words, his eyes looking the coffee table. The mess that had been. "When I had hormones, a few times. But not in a few years."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wider, and she rolled to her side. "Well? Did it feel good?" She spoke quietly into the phone. "Our call, how was it?"

Goku looked back towards the ceiling. "It was good." he answered truthfully. "You sound good, you're probably a really pretty girl." He complimented absentmindedly.

Chi-Chi smiled, as she tucked her head into the pillow under her head. "You're probably cute too." She brought the phone up and her finger thumbed the off button. "Goodnight." Then she shut down her phone.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	2. Snap and Chat

**Snap and Chat**

 **A/N: Well here's more, and yes I do write alot! Please let me know if you enjoy it!**

Chi-Chi was idly flipping through a magazine atop the counter. The day had rolled on like normal. Between the rushes of the day, there wasn't much for a cook like her to do. All it did was make her life even harder, money had always been an issue and it never stopped being one.

As she turned from one page to the next, her phone buzzed below the counter, on the serving tray below her that had been cleaned of all traces of food.

Without looking, or even thinking about she brought up her phone and pulled it to her ear.

The sheepish childlike voice caught her by surprise. "Are you busy right now?"

Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she stood up, surprised and shocked at hearing him call back.

Though her heart hammered a bit, she was stuck with one thought.

Why did he call back? Why ask if she was busy?

Did he think that she, Chi-Chi, was some on call phone sex worker!

"What's it to you? Are you looking to get something out of it?" She growled into the phone. "Because you will not have that happen again, even if you paid me."

The voice sighed. "Look I just wanted someone to talk to... "

Goku wasn't calling for phone sex. "I don't care to have a repeat."

"Yeah right," Chi-Chi said sitting back down. Not believing that it had been just to talk. "If you wanted to talk why are you calling me?" Chi-Chi went back to idly flipping through her magazine, and she spotted several things one should do when with a lover. Her face turned crimson and she looked away.

"You just seem like a nice person, and you didn't have a problem talking with me before," Her stranger made sense. "If two people enjoy each other, they shouldn't need a reason to stop seeing each other, or in this case talking."

Chi-Chi had to admit, her stranger wasn't wrong. There was something about him, clearly her drunken self had agreed too. "I guess you're right." She smiled. "I'm just used to my small circle of friends and they don't share your traits," she answered, resting her chin atop her palm. "Maybe I need different friends."

Probably more friends.

Chi-Chi pushed those thoughts away. "I'm still at work though." Though as she looked around no one seemed to care if she was. "We can have this conversation later."

Goku pouted a tiny bit. "You don't sound like you're having fun. I'm stuck watching everyone else after a bad day on the job."

It was the truth, but as he spoke he perhaps mentioned a bit too much, any saiyan would know that someone stuck on 'watch' was basically the guy in charge of keeping all the rejuvenation tanks and those inside under watch. He didn't know if the person he was talking to was a saiyan.

He wasn't sure what he wanted her to be. But most people didn't like saiyans. He didn't want this person to stop liking him… just like everyone else did.

Stopping to sigh Chi-Chi just looked around at her meager existence. "I don't like talking about work or having fun."

Goku didn't say anything, he couldn't find the correct words to say as it was. Their last conversation was so enlightening, it was actually nice, but this one wasn't like that at all.

His scouter was tucked against his ear, not that anyone could hear what was being said, he just stared at the recovery wing. His feet up on the desk, boredom written on his face as Raditz and Fasha were busy recovering for the next few hours. Since he was the low ranking saiyan, and the earth baby, it was his job to stay behind, not quite a saiyan and not a human.

In the past he never really noticed a difference. Sure, Goku had a tail but that quickly lost all of its uniqueness after he lost it that final time. That made him seem weaker in his people's eyes but to a regular earth goer he was just a savage space man. He didn't fit in anywhere, but the world he lived in didn't allow him to gripe. He was stuck here and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Goku had lived his entire life just to have fun. He'd traveled, trained, and met new people along the way. He wasn't looking for any gains or rewards, merely to experience it all. To enjoy himself. But all of that came to an end when his brother located him, slammed him into the Unit and threw away the key. Perhaps one day his father and mother would come and visit him, but he doubted they would be very proud of him. He wouldn't even remember them.

This was the way his life went now, he was just working. He had a job, he had a house, he had bills - grocery bills mostly. But he wanted to go back, back to having fun, to living free. If only just for a short while.

He found his throat dry and he drank from the cup of water on his desk. "So, um? Have you ever, done that thing that you did with me, before?" Wow that was a great conversation starter.

Chi-Chi blinked. "Are you?" She stopped and looked around. Her ears found the words on the phone a bit too loud. "You mean what you paid me for?" She whispered.

"Have you?"

She should've turned off the phone right then and there. "No… no I haven't."

"You were really good."

"Great," She deadpanned, pushing her magazine away finding it boring. "Would you pay for me to help you cum like that again?" She felt herself teasing, wondering if the man on the other end was blushing.

Goku looked down at his water, he swirled it a bit before setting it back down on the table. "Is… it supposed to feel good like that?"

Chi-Chi's expression fell. She had to sigh. "Why are you asking me, don't you know?"

He didn't know the answer. It was supposed to feel good, he knew the action, the science of it… kinda.

But he just didn't know these things. In a world where he spent every day, down to the minute following orders, the way he was supposed to. For just that one single night, that entire regimen had been flipped on its head. He woke up to the sound of a woman panting, begging, and moaning.

Her question always reaffirmed that he was just strange. An abnormal, he lived on a planet with many cliques, groups, and races. But he didn't sit with any of them.

Perhaps this was the wrong thing to do. Maybe she would start judging him. Maybe she'd walk away too?

He should just end it, apologize and turn it off and break the scouter.

They were cheap and broke easily.

Instead he didn't. He leaned his head back, rocking the chair on the back two legs as he stared up at the flourescent lights. "I've never felt anything like it before. It was free, it wasn't logical, it just felt… right?"

"I guess we both got caught up," Chi-Chi explained, truthfully it didn't feel wrong. "You shouldn't try and make sense of something that had none to begin with. Just run with it."

Goku smiled. "You sound like a girl I used to know, but she would never call me up to pant on the phone."

A snort escaped from Chi-Chi's nose. "Oh puleeze! I doubt you'd get any girl that looks half as good as me to do that for you. Besides for a hundred credits, that's a solid half day's pay." Deciding to fix herself some dinner, before the evening rush Chi-Chi started pulling out some ingredients. Technically she wasn't allowed to do this, but fuck, she was the only one who did anything. "Were you interested in more hours or… maybe? Something else?" She purred.

Goku's eyes went wide with embarrassment, his face burned red with such things happening again.

"I-I… hmm. I don't."

"You really don't talk well around girls do you?" She giggled at his reaction.

She heard a sigh of defeat.

"Look you can't be the only one to ask questions."

"Most girls are different, I just don't know what to say. I often end up making a total ass out of myself." He defended.

"Fair." Chi-Chi set the burners right as she grilled up her burger. "A give and take then."

"Alright."

"Are you with anyone?"

"No, I mean- not really. Only once did a co-worker get really drunk and try… and… nevermind."

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at that. Jeez this guy was just all kinds of good nice and bad nice."

He sighed dejectedly. "It was stupid. She didn't remember, I never brought it up. I thought maybe it was never for me, and most people don't like me normally." He never liked being put into an awkward state, but he'd been pushed and shoved into that more and more since his conscription.

"Is that all you do, just work?" She said flipping over her patty to the other side, the sizzle of the grill and smell wafting outwards.

"I don't have time for anyone and everyone I know is gone." He looked as his feet dropped down from the desk, he didn't like talking about himself. "I've never fit in anywhere. My brother expects me to be like Dad, and my friends don't return my calls."

Chi-Chi pulled a fresh plate out as she balanced the phone on her ear. "What's your job?"

Goku couldn't say directly what he was. People on this planet were very different now. They didn't look at him like a person anymore. He was either a monster, an alien, or a saiyan warrior. Each one from the numerous different personalities the latter being his own people. But he had been called all three. "I'm just a soldier." He said sadly. "What do you do?"

"I'm one of the finest female fighters around… but I'm also food service by day." She said knowing that the former was just self imposed confidence. "I'm pretty sure you came in late for a bite to eat and things evolved from there."

She was a human.

Goku felt a twinge.

Chi-Chi tried to process what he told her. She assumed he was military by the way he talked. But she now had it confirmed, but she wasn't sure what he would look like, she tried to imagine a cute guy she'd met in the past that had a military crew cut. Because there would be no way she'd leave a note for a cutie if he was one of the many inhuman alien species. He was probably a young guy, maybe some country boy, the strong silent type, who was looking for a little fun…

"I think… you'd be a great fighter. You certainly don't back down from anything."

Chi-Chi flipped her plate up to the top of the counter. A smile on her face.

"And your voice is really nice."

Chi-Chi blushed.

"Oh no. Sorry! Sorry!"

The line went dead.

Chi-Chi looked to her phone, her brow twitched. "He just… the asshole!"

With a growl she tossed her phone into her bag, finding ripping into the meat of her burger to be more entertainment right now, as she imagined it was his face she was ripping apart. The ass, how dare he hang up on a lady!

Goku turned his head upwards as the rejuvination chambers dinged, Goku moving over from his seat toward Fasha who removed her mask. She gave the quirky son of Bardock a grin as he helped her out before his brother's chamber began to drain.

"I almost thought you were your dad, good thing I waited for the fog to clear pup." She said as he helped her over to the table where she could dress herself.

He swallowed nervously. "Just lucky I guess?"

She burst into a laugh, planting a wet kiss on the side of his face much to his disapproval. "You're alright pup! You're alright."

[***]

Chi-Chi kept herself busy, she was never one to sit still. Never one to be satisfied with mediocrity. She needed a purpose, a goal, that had to separate her from everything. It was also why she worked so hard.

Her son of a bitch employers paid her 'well' enough, allowing her to work well into the wee hours, because she was practically broke. And finding the time for another job was too difficult.

Ever since her village was destroyed, she'd lost everything. An army came in, and took everything from her. She had gone to get help, looking for the chance that maybe the boy from her past would come back and save her… but he never did.

She came back late one night to the chorus of laughter. The entire army had been destroyed, the remains of the red ribbon were a floundering organization that was no match for the alien saiyan warriors.

Everything had been leveled as a result of the battle. They had been hired to deal with the army, and by the time they were done, so was everyone else. Chi-Chi had been spared because she had been away, trying to get help. The saiyans though took pity on her, their fill of battle sated. They dropped her into foster care, where she ran into her future friends Mai and Launch. Mai having broken away from her employer and started working around where Chi-Chi lived and Launch having stumbled in one day deciding to go 'legit'.

Chi-Chi had nothing for six years until she was kicked out, forced to go into the real world. It left her with the only thing she was good at, that was cooking. Since no one needed a human to fight when saiyans were around.

As she waited again on another boorish night, Chi-Chi felt her phone buzz in her purse.

"Sorry about earlier, I had to go." The voice was gentle, and she was certain he was a bit upset about the way he had left.

To say she was surprised he'd called again was an understatement. The naive and sweet voice, it was always so nice to hear, and make conversation with when she was bored out of her skull. Except…

"You have some nerve! Hanging up on me like that."

"I said I was sorry," He muttered. "I had to go help someone, I couldn't have them overhearing our conversation. Do you have time?"

Chi-Chi knew that answer. She always had time, kicking back in her chair. "Yes, yes I do."

"Can I ask you something?" His tone was delicate, as if he had to hear the right answer. "Do you feel alone? Like you've lost something and no matter what you do, or how many people you see. You end up feeling the same?"

If it was another night like this, she had to agree, she had nothing to show for anything she had done in her life. She had at one time been a princess, then in a over a day she had been swept into foster care like Cinderella. Except there were no wicked step sisters, or mother, and no Prince Charming. She'd lost everything, nothing to show for at home other than her set of training weights, her well maintained physique and a marathon of 'how to find the right man' magazines. "Yes," She whispered.

Goku was happy but also saddened by her answer. "I've been stuck like this since my brother brought me into the military," he partially whined, "I wasn't given any choice, but I thought, he was my brother. He told me this is what we did. But… I don't like this, I don't like being caged like I am now."

"Perhaps you just need someone, not to have a relationship. Maybe just for sex," She said softly, spinning her wooden spoon atop the counter, her finger twirling it endlessly. "Just to feel close to someone, and to let go of yourself. Even if it's not forever."

Her own mind had fantasies sure, but Chi-Chi wanted someone that made her feel more than just wanted for her looks. Deeply, she wanted someone that would hold her down, and make her scream, she wanted to have something so rich and animalistic because he desired her. She just needed to feel something alive, the boy from her childhood was long gone. Even if he was around she doubted she'd recognize him anymore. But even still she'd fantasize about his crazy hair, his innocent laughter and smile. Wishing that it was him.

She could remember the last time she had been alone, her vibrator in one hand, her other hand wrapped around her breast. She cried out in despair as she reached her own peak alone. Her tired hands teasing herself, the rush and thrill gone as she finished ready to break down and cry.

Why was she like this?

Perhaps her stranger understood her, because he asked. "You've wanted to try it, but you can't?"

Chi-Chi looked outside towards the empty streets, the dreary neighborhood doing nothing.

"Yes," She admitted. "Yes I do."

Was it low of her to admit that? That she desperately longed for a man to fuck her, to make her feel special, but her own internal compass prevented that, because she didn't know what road that would lead her down.

It wasn't right of her to put herself into such a vulnerable position. She'd always avoided making that mistake, but it also sheltered her. Limiting who she knew, what she did and the like.

She looked outwards towards the barren streets, hearing the rumbling of thunder overhead. She dropped the spoon flat on the counter.

"I'm afraid though: I've lost one life before." Chi-Chi spoke into her phone, "If I try again and lose another… I'll just never recover."

He felt compelled to answer.

"You won't be happy, you'll be trapped. You are strong enough not to make mistakes." He replied, with a small smile on his lips.

[***]

It was another evening, weights in both hands, the sound of her breathing and reps continuing. Though on the receiving end he remained complacent at the sound of air going in and out of her lungs.

"You like to work out?"

"Yes-" She ground out, her final rep completing as she dropped down her weights.

"I enjoy training."

"You never sound happy when you talk to me about it." She wiped the sweat from her eyes.

"I do, but the kind you're doing. All alone, no one judging you, no one correcting you, it's just the world around you."

"How did you train before you were in the military?" Chi-Chi smiled as she went to grab her water and have a friendly chat with her stranger.

Goku had called her again. He was stuck at the reception desk, he was still low on the pecking order. Though very few dared venture into a saiyan barracks unless advertising food or sex. If not you were getting a fight.

"I used to do everything, swim with a rock attached to my feet, climb hills with a boulder, and do all sorts of crazy things just to make it a challenge." Goku said finding his careless admission pleasing as he reminisced about old times.

"You sound like a wild boy, did you grow up in the woods?" She joked playfully as the voice on the other end laughed.

He never really had a lot of conversations with people. Well not meaningful ones. But he could talk with her. Perhaps they shared a more common past than they both realized. Perhaps since being removed from the woods that he had been raised in, he just never knew how to go back to being the way he had been before.

"I actually did, I lived in the woods for many years. I ate everything almost raw, it was quite the delicacy."

"Perhaps you'd consider eating me?"

"Maybe, I'll settle for your cooking first."

"No, my mysterious stranger… I want you to eat me." Her breathless whisper made Goku's flush crimson as he finally caught her innuendo.

He sputtered on the other end as his talking companion burst into a fit of laughter. "So? Will you?"

"I don't know…" He said scratching the back of his head. "I don't think I'd do it right, and you'd probably get mad at me."

"Come on, I assure you it's fresh and wonderful." She never felt so stimulated when with another person, perhaps it was this guy's pure innocence. But she just liked hearing him squirm a bit.

A sigh came over the radio.

"You are very down on yourself? Why is that? Shouldn't you take the small fun when a girl asks you to eat her pussy and just run with it?" She was figuratively poking him in the chest. "You should just have fun with it. Didn't you fantasize about me when I called? Didn't you like hearing the way I moaned and called out for you?" She was in the shower at this point, as she idly teased herself. "You're a hot blooded male, right? Just trying to find that one girl to just shove yourself inside of and never let her go? Have her scream as you make her yours all night?" It was the way she felt, because she was never approachable, but gods did she want a man to just take her away, she wanted a man who'd do what she said, but also give her what she needed.

"I should. That's what people-"

"Don't go along with how people say you should be," She scolded him, he was partially ruining her fantasy. "You're a man, go out and act like it. You were so timid when I first called, but then you finally started to get into it. I heard the way you came, you sounded like you fucking needed that."

Goku looked down at the floor, his whole face a shade of red. "I'm getting used to a lot of things. And I'm just unsure of myself."

"Don't be," She told him. "You don't have to be afraid of trying something. It sounds like you had no problems being who you were before. Are you really that different of a person, now?"

Goku was ashamed of himself. She was right… "I've never had to work before," He covered his face with his hand. "Once, I used to enjoy just sleeping outside with a full belly. Now I have to just train in the same environment all the time, where I'm not liked. All of my old friends don't speak to me anymore, and everyday I wake up feeling like nothing's changed and nothing will change."

"That doesn't make you who you are, I mean right now you aren't being defined by what you are. You are you."

"But you don't know me." he replied shaking his head. "Even if I talk with you, that doesn't change what I'll be tomorrow, it won't change the way things were."

"Listen baby," Her silky voice coming back. "You have problems, I have problems, but there's nothing wrong with you. Longing for the good times just makes wading through the shit ones even better."

Goku remained quiet, despite everything in his life, he'd never let himself be defeated. Sure he would lose a step here or there but he got back up. He liked getting through whatever obstacle stopped him.

"Do you ever talk to your brother? Tell him how you feel?" She asked wiping up the mess that she had made. "That you just can't find that place where you fit in. You can do it with me. But you can't keep that bottled up inside. Even if he doesn't listen you have to let everything go, you have to just do something for you." She added with a smile, trying to assure him.

"He wouldn't listen, I'm not like him, or the people I work with. They would just laugh. I know they would and I'd be stuck doing everything that they won't do."

"Then I have an idea and I want you to do it, 'kay baby?" She teased.

Goku said nothing, just looking up at the ceiling.

"You told me you don't masturbate, you just never needed to. But I think you need it, tonight. I want you to just lay back, strip those clothes off and rub one out."

"I couldn't, I mean it."

"Just put your big hand around it," She moaned into the scouter. "You're going to stroke your dick the same way I'm going to play with my wet little pussy when I think about you."

Goku went rigid.

And so did his pants.

"I've never heard a man cum like you, and it gets me so damn horny. So the same way I orgasmed, all I want is to hear you panting like a dog. Don't stop going until you've ripped that load that's been building and think of me doing the same thing. Imagine me."

"I don't know what you-"

"I'm a beautiful woman, I have long, raven black hair that you could wrap around that cock of yours, and splatter it on my face and in my hair. I have such deep brown eyes you could mistake them for the sweet chocolate they are. Picture my huge tits, just imagine how they'd suffocate that dick of yours between them. And then see my fingers teasing my hairy little clit, picture it, and you're above me tearing that dick apart because you're going to cover my stomach with a load that would put a horse to shame. That's all baby."

Goku was greeted with the ring of silence from the dialtone…

Heading back to his apartment, Goku opened up the door, having passed on spending another evening drinking with his brother. His hand popped off the scouter from his face as he fell backwards onto the bed, his chest plate having been discarded on the floor leaving him only in his elastic pants.

He pondered what she had said. He couldn't…

But his hands pushed under the waistband and grabbed his dick.

He didn't know there were images to masterbate too. Well he knew but he didn't try and know.

He was fighting against it, but his hand refused to move away.

"Oh baby… do you want to stroke that dick while I play with myself or bring it to my mouth?"

Goku clenched his teeth together as he remembered her voice, the way she sounded, and in his mind he put the pieces of her together. She wasn't Fasha… She wasn't like any other woman he'd met while at the bar.

No she was different, and he pictured the way she looked and he began to pump himself slowly.

Repeating her voice over and over in his mind, Goku felt a sensation coursing through him. His hand worked harder as he heard the strange woman moaning and the sound of her devilish fingers teasing him.

He strangled a grunt as his hips left the bed. Goku's ordeal ended and it didn't make him feel bad, it didn't feel awkward. The white substance covering his fingers and stomach lingered for a moment before he strode to the bathroom.

[***]

Saturday Night at the Pit, a place that was figuratively a hole in the wall and in the floor.

It was just another place to have fun, dance, drink, and eat. Though having saiyans occupying the establishment made the Pits get just a bit bigger after each brawl broke out, weekly.

"I'm enjoying this view tonight." Launch grinned, her eyes looking over towards the wall. Chi-Chi's eyes quickly following.

A smattering of saiyans, and Earthlings, apparently it was take off your shirt and get drunk night. Though Chi-Chi believed it was the alcohol.

She just shook her head at her friend. "Come on Launch, aren't you supposed to have a boyfriend? Tien, or have you forgotten."

"Hey, Tien's out with Chao-head. And I haven't seen a piece of male ass in over a week." Launch licked her lips before fixing her blond hair just right.

"Good gods." Chi-Chi groaned.

"Normally I'd agree with you Chi-Chi but, I mean for real this is some sexy man meat on display, you can at least enjoy the view." Mai commented, finding her strawberry daiquiri to be hitting just the spot.

"Look, Saiyans are still aliens, you could jump one and then find out they have some weird space penis or diseases that eat you up." Chi-Chi muttered.

"There are a few girls who've had saiyans, and they've not been let down." Launch defended, her position.

"Oh please, most of them will sooner hit you than screw you." Chi-Chi said snidely.

Mai shook her head. "For a woman who takes pride in her own figure and fighting, I thought a group of space warriors with hunky bodies would be right up your alley. I'm sure they'd find you just like them, hell they might settle down and marry you-!" She burst into a laugh which Launch joined in too.

Chi-Chi released a groan of frustration at the whole thing. "First off, you just said settle down and marry in regards to a saiyan, that is the exact opposite of what they do, and further-" Chi-Chi and the rest of the bar heard it as a table smashed, one burly saiyan slamming another alien through it like it was made of matchsticks.

"You little shit! This is where saiyans drink!" Before the customary hooting of burly saiyans getting into a literal smackdown that most patrons ignored due to the frequency. It was also worth mentioning the saiyan side of the bar was more reinforced and given space between that and local earthlings.

"See what I mean?" Chi-Chi said, ignoring the fighting despite the crashing of tables and chairs.

"Chi-Chi, you love the idea of that perfect man. The one who just wants to sweep you off your feet and sow his seed in you enough times until you're sick of children and every day you'll wake up feeling loved. But that's fantasy girl, you need something more than just a new vibrator. You need a piece of that-!" Launch said gesturing to one burly saiyan with very long black hair, his shaped forehead and rigid expanse of abs flaunting as he tore off his booze stained shirt.

"I'd prefer the vibrator." Chi-Chi deadpanned.

"Chi-Chi," Mai said placing a hand on her friends. "You don't need a prince charming, not with your life. You need dark, dirty, and all out aggressive. You spend your whole day demanding change but what you really want is someone to just throw you down on the bed and have you lose control. You don't want nice, you want dominance."

"Yeah i mean I- Ah-Ah." Launch reared her head back.

"Oh come on!" Mai whined.

"Achoo-!" Launches blonde hair turned blue and the once domineering, aggressive woman was replaced with a gullible dark blue haired woman.

"Greaat-!" Mai groaned knowing her night was over.

"Fitting." Chi-Chi smirked as Mai got up. And grabbed Launch by the arm and dragged her out, knowing that if she said or did anything either her friend would end up in the wrong bed with someone or out a few hundred credits.

Chi-Chi's evening now 'over' thanks to the sneezing split personality friend of hers left her alone, and her mood to stay out drained away along with her drink.

The small fight that erupted left it to Chi-Chi to find her way outside. Though as she was kissed by the cool midnight air, she was greeted with another sight. A saiyan, his hands sitting just atop his thighs as he sat down alongside the wall. The hair, armor, and build were all a dead giveaway.

But she was struck by his look, he didn't contain that greater sense of superiority. There was no snubbing of his nose. In fact he appeared tired, or more like bored. He didn't even acknowledge her as he just stared at the ground, though as her gaze lingered he must've felt it as his head lifted upwards. His right eye covered by a scouter, the dim light from a flickering light post lit his soft face better.

She and him looked at one another, his eyes looking her all over, the light purple dress that hung above her knees. Looking at the way her hair was pinned up just right. "You need dark, dirty and aggressive." This saiyan didn't look anything like that, but his eyes didn't stop looking at her, he was carefully watching her. It was a strange feeling, no one ever ogled her when she worked, no one appreciated her looks and appearance. When had a man's attention last been on her like this?

He was handsome, a bit withdrawn, but he didn't seem to be disinterested in her. A saiyan that didn't preach about his muscles, fighting, and killing. Was this really a saiyan?

She cast him a smirk, drawing up one finger she licked the tip of it, noting how his eyes followed her movement carefully. Thinking about the way she'd pull that armor off of him, and find that thick hard piece of lower man flesh.

Absolutely giddy and buzzed she brought her finger up and in a bit of humor put the fire out on her ass. Watching as the saiyans eyes went wide and turned away blushing.

She giggled at his apparent reaction, but still his eyes flicked to her before looking away again.

Chi-Chi was still hot and on the market.

She continued down the street, only the clack of her heels behind her and the thrumming of a male saiyans heart.

[***]

Chi-Chi and her stranger were having another fun night of talking together. Though Chi-Chi's curiosity had been building, she had painted a picture about herself for her strange man. But she had nothing about him. Currently she was coercing him into giving her a little picture. Not of his face but of his figure, spoiling the fantasy wasn't on the table yet.

"Come on, it's not that dirty, just a little photo, if you want to give me a little dick in it I won't complain." She pleaded with a sultry smile on her face as she laid across her bed.

"Do you really want to see my body that badly?" Goku said, a bit of curiosity in his mind.

"Indeed," She purred. "A trade then? But you can tell me, do you want my ass or my big tits in the shot, and don't you dare try and pull any tricks on me or I'll find a way to smash my fist through to your face."

"Have I ever been dishonest with you?" Goku reminded her, to which she had to nod somewhat in agreement.

"Fair enough."

"I'm not much for a woman's butt, though I'm sure you have a nice one. You said had a big pair of breasts, so prove it to me."

Chi-Chi smirked, "Oh baby, you should know that I don't lie either."

Goku's eyes watched his scouter as he sat back in his bed. A small blip appeared, a small swirling circle and number increased.

And a picture of a woman cupping her chest appeared on his scouter.

His mouth dropped open.

A full, and lush pair of breasts being held together by both palms, the reddened areolas of her nipples shown between her fingers. Goku hadn't lied when he said he wasn't for women's butts but most men claimed to say a woman's breasts could push a woman from a 9 to a 10. He finally understood what that meant. She truly had a wonderful chest, downright sexy. He saw the way the picture dipped a little further, catching sight of two little strings hugging the side of her hips but it ended his fun there. She wasn't a big woman either, she had a little meat on her bones and a toned figure, her body looked more saiyan but it had the creamy color and softness that he would recognize if it were a female saiyan. He didn't get to enjoy anything else, but as he looked down his raging hard on already thought it was worth it.

"So baby?" She was so certain of herself.

"Definitely a Ten." He admitted.

"36D, on a chest workout day they can get bigger when they swell up." She licked the top of her lips as she gave a dirty laugh. "Don't leave me in the dark, I want to see you."

Chi-Chi waited with ever growing eagerness praying deeply that she wouldn't be lied to or tricked. She wanted the real deal and finally the image came.

She was startled. The image of him laying back on his bed, the lights were dim but she saw the rigid outline of his abs, the tops of his pecs, but most importantly. She saw the thick hard cock in his hand and she immediately found her vibrator and other toys to be wholly inadequate. "Baby… you're huge!"

He blushed a bit with the compliment. "Thanks."

"I love those abs, that chest, mmmh." She moaned her fingers teasing herself with the dark fantasy she had. "So baby," She purred as she all but licked her lips at the image that quickly became the profile image of her stranger. "How do you have problems? You clearly are a sight for sore eyes. Even if your face isn't that bad you clearly can make up for it."

Goku sighed. "I never get the right feeling… I see the way my brother, and the people I work with, act. They treat everything with such a minor level of interest that it just bothers me. They don't care if they are with someone, they just welcome the act." He didn't understand it, though they explained it to him several times. They all indulged in relationships, most of which were purely physical. He never commented on the several drunken attempts by Fasha, that she would never recall later, of how she tried to drag him into the sack. But she was too drunk and ended up passing out, all the while referring to him as his father, Bardock. No one liked him for him, and it hurt both his pride and his heart.

Even still, Goku never understood what it was to be a Saiyan. He didn't view fighting like the others as a sense of dominance. His old views were being warped by others, that his normally bright and positive outlook on the world and others had been overshadowed by what he had been told and what he had seen. Peacefulness and gentleness were bad, he'd wind up dead or dying, or someone else he worked with would. His position relied on the strength of others, and they relied upon him. If he made a mistake they could all die.

"I'm always pushed and I never used to be so high strung, the madness from working and training," He continued. "I don't have anyone who understands that this isn't natural for me," Goku's eyes looked to the shallow dip of the crescent moon from his window, "I never wanted this."

"Is it why you are so insecure? Why you stammer and act so unsure, because you've never had such responsibilities before?" It was a bit blunt, but her tone was gentle, she understood her own desires to not seek out companionship, perhaps it was why both of them struggled out of their day to day lives.

Goku closed his eyes. "It's hard, all of it." His excuse was pretty bad. It felt pretty weak even to him. "I can't talk to anyone about it. Because it'll only throw more hardships on me. If I have problems I'll simply be 'toughened' up. Then my situation only gets worse."

He understood that perhaps it was why he sought out this woman again, because she didn't judge him. Well not like his friends, she didn't reject him outright for being who he was. She was there, she told him it was alright, and he was able to forget and just be him a little bit more.

Chi-Chi broke the silence, as she kicked her legs up above her head and let them split flat, her one foot touching the headboard the other over the foot of the bed. "I think you're too nice for the military, well maybe not for it but just your job in general, you need something more laid back."

"Maybe."

"Am I the only person you talk to? You don't have anyone else?"

"You are," he admitted. "You're not like everyone else."

She licked her lips as she continued to stretch her legs absently over her head. "Neither are you baby, so how about another round?"

She could hear a pause on the other end.

But he swallowed audibly.

"I'd… I'd like that."

A cheshire cat grin spread over Chi-Chi's face.

"I only have my nightie on right now, I had to take my underwear off. It's spinning on my foot right now."

"I never wear underwear. Just my shorts."

"Oooh, I like that," She answered and he cracked a smile. "I like a natural man. But what about you, what do you like to see a woman in?"

Goku's teeth clenched together together with the image.

"I like lingerie, I'm sure you'd enjoy seeing my two breasts squeezed into a nice lacy bra, or some nice, smooth, transparent underwear."

Goku's eyes flipped back to the image on his screen, she was making him so hard and the view of her huge tits was just making him want to taste them. He wanted to feel them. She didn't look like the other women, there was a level of both softness and hardness that he just ached for. He'd love to have a woman like her….

He felt strange, for so long he told himself that women never had the right smell or touch. But the simple image and voice of one scattered his thoughts to the wind. "I'd love it."

"Oh," She grinned. "I'd be happy to model a few for you. But what am I going to get for sharing?"

Her phone flickered and an image popped up on screen. A thick broad male chest, the V of his neck dipping just into the picture as his hand sat just above the top of his abs.

"Good trade."

"You're welcome."

"You have such a broad chest," She smiled letting her legs drop down to the bed. "I'd run my nails all over that skin of yours, just to feel those strong muscles." She was getting all steamy, the two images were providing her devious mind with plenty of currently raunchy fantasies. "Are you going to lay there on your back? I hope you'd appreciate me while I'm straddling your waist."

"I'd put my hands all over you. I'd be all over you like you were my dessert."

Goku's hand found his hard erection and he began to pump himself with the image of his stranger's wonderful photo.

"Oh, but are you only going to use your hands? I'd feel cheated if you did." Chi-Chi said sliding her fingers down to begin softly running along her lower lips.

"I'd grab that ass of yours and drag you up to be eaten like an all you can eat buffet. And I'd squeeze that round ass between my fingers as I smelled your sweet aroma."

Chi-Chi cried out as she slipped two fingers inside of herself. God's why was it so hot to hear a man say that?

"What about your tongue?" She moaned.

"I'd bury it inside you. I'm sure you taste like sweet, warm vanilla."

She tensed as she teased herself, she should be mortified but gods she was so turned on. Her fingers finding her slickened entrance eager for more.

"Oh Baby! You know how I want it." She cried out as she felt her hips leaving the bed.

"I'm not going to stop either, I'll lick everything, I want to never forget how sweet you taste. Inside and out." Goku's hands worked his erection as he continued to fantasize, the image and voice from his scouter only amplified the excitement. "I want to know how you taste when you cum in my mouth."

Chi-Chi let out a heavy grunt as her palm grinded against her swollen clit. "Fuck me," She commented, as she played with herself

The foreplay of the last event had been her in control, even if it was just for fun. This was so much richer and more rewarding as he got into the act. She never thought this type of naughty phone sex would be this good. Boy was she happy to be proven wrong.

"When I'm done cumming," She panted. "Are you gonna stop? Please don't stop."

"Not a chance." He growled, loving the ability to return the feeling that she had given him. It was such a rush.

Goku told her how he'd flip her over. Knowing that it was time, he'd paw and suck on her huge tits. Pulling them to their limit as he rolled his teeth overtop her flesh until she was begging for more. Then he'd pick up her ass and shove himself inside of her: she and him needed some rough fucking. She didn't want him to tease her, and he didn't want to be teased. He wouldn't wait for her to adjust as she'd be clawing at his back as he pounded inside of her. Leaving the marks from his fingers on her ass.

Both of them were panting, desperately, needingly.

She moaned pinching her breast with her fingers, she needed his thick cock and told him vocally.

"Baby! Tear me up!" She cried out, feeling that for just that moment they were the only two beings alive.

In her fantasy, he had her wrapped around him, driving upwards into her and Chi-Chi felt her fingers being squeezed tighter by her thighs. Her knuckles were almost driving deeper inside as she imagined how hot his skin would be pressed against her. How his mouth would be sucking at the tops of her breasts, along with his wild grunts as he brought her closer and closer.

That male voice told her that's exactly what he needed, and would do to her. Her mind told her that he would do exactly what he said, that he'd make her cum like a damn freight train. Chi-Chi's legs bucked off the bed as she felt the orgasm spasm throughout all of her body.

Heavy, deep, almost pained panting escaped her lips as she struggled to come down from her high.

Goku on the other end imagined spraying all of his labor atop her stomach as his hands were greeted by warm jets of his release.

Both remained there, still basking in the afterglow of a wonderful session together.

They could not see the smile on the other's face but they both knew it was there.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	3. What We Need

**What We Need**

 **A/N: Back with another update, and another dose of smut and interaction between G/CC hope you enjoy ;D**

She was stuck, placating another set of customers. Stuck in the same dreary job of polite 'thank you's and as 'soon as I can's. Few people cared to thank her for the food, and fewer bothered to pay her the required tip for her service. She had been a princess at one point, but here she was working her ass off just to barely make ends meet. Because a woman didn't need a strong arm, she need a hot body - which she had - and less brain power and drive. Yet she felt better than normal, she felt calm; offering more smiles and hello's than perhaps her regular customers were used to. It was all thanks to her late night calls with her stranger and she felt on top of the world today.

The people she worked with didn't care and enjoyed the calmer Chi-Chi who could fly through food orders.

Chi-Chi was currently outside taking a five minute breather but her phone rang. She pulled it out and her lips twisted in a school-girl grin.

 _For you, fresh from the shower_ and an image popped up making her look around to see that no other people could see this.

A perfect set of abs, with rolled pecs and one arm flexing in front of a mirror. With a small message, _I work out just as hard._

Chi-Chi's thighs grew uncomfortable as she moved to remove a 'stuffy' sensation from them. It was downright sexy, and now Chi-Chi had to reply…

"Good thing I was prepared."

Erstwhile, Goku was presently drying his hair inside his barracks. He felt relieved and happy, for once in a long time. He actually found himself smiling as he looked at the afternoon's meal with some enthusiasm.

Though as he did his scouter flashed to life, setting down his plate, he pulled it up to his eyes.

 _I'd love to shove my tits into that warm chest of yours._

Goku went crimson and looked around even though he was fully aware no one could be in there with him.

He laughed sheepishly, still grining. He had really enjoyed last night, both of them total strangers but sharing a life and mind that was easily relatable. He had found it within himself to actually relieve himself properly this morning with the image of her wonderful breasts when he got in the shower. Imaging her voice and the way she talked to him made his morning start out right.

But he was in for a surprise as he saw a long pink tongue licking a nipple on his scouter.

His dick went to full attention.

 _One up that one baby._

He didn't understand how it excited him so much. Perhaps it was the secrecy of it, or maybe because it was a game that they both played well.

Either way, he really liked playing.

[***]

They both did, when retiring for the evening, only the stars dancing and flickering across the skyline, a phone and scouter would link and buzz with a new conversation or a picture with a short caption.

Goku finding a friend, if not a partner, in more adult things that he had once written off. Their playful flirting and teasing helped him to forget the day and push through.

Chi-Chi longed for more, and she'd originally found it it amusing. But it had slipped further from there as she worked the graveyard shift. Or in the grocery store shopping, to be given something by someone who liked her, for her.

Both sides were content, and happy.

[***]

"You are such a bad girl." Goku chuckled as he leaned back against the wall, a stupid grin plastered on his face. Though unaware of the elbow Raditz was giving Toma who reached to pull out his wallet.

"I am a bad girl, and you know what a bad girl needs?" Chi-Chi all but purred as she sat outside on another break. The distance and noise in the kitchen keeping her dirty secret, as it was to remain. "Tell me baby? What does a bad girl need?"

"I think you need to be punished."

"Ohhh yes."

"I'll punish you, I'll spank your round ass, and make you beg for it."

His aggression was such a turn on for her: she could all but feel her panties getting wet.

"Please be gentle." She all but moaned, as a healthy chuckle went into her ear.

"I promise to kiss it when we're done."

[***]

"Lay on your back, I'm running things tonight."

Chi-Chi was on her knees, her phone with the image of her stranger's pictures set to rotate as she moaned and talked to it as if he were actually here.

"I don't like bottom. I don't get to squeeze you tight, and I can't hold that hair of yours." The voice whined. "I love making you scream so much!"

Goku had never imagined that such dirty talk could be so satisfying, but with the constant stories, images, and things he'd learned being in the saiyan army, he was a bit of an expert.

"Not tonight," Chi-Chi said, or more like a growled. "I am the Queen Bitch tonight and you're my fucking whipping boy. Now lay on your back and let me fuck that big dick of yours." Her hands finding one of her favorite 'toys' having several others off to the side in order to get some extra action or a change of pace.

Of course as one conversation came in she noticed her phone vibrating.

 _Girls Night!_ Was the text but she didn't bother dignifying it, this was her fucking time right now. She slid the vibrator to just the right spot as she spread her thighs across her bedspread. She was going to rock his fucking world tonight. "I'm on top of you, I've got your hands pinned on your sides." She said with a low rumble from her throat.

"I'm your prisoner," He complied. Goku always enjoyed being the dominant one but it was also exciting to have the woman on the other end run him into the ground, but both of them loved every single moment of it. "What are you going to do, I'm not going to talk."

Chi-Chi smirked, _so this game? Oh, I'm getting into it._

But another buzzing interrupted her and it wasn't the kind she was enjoying.

Both Mai and Launch were trying to text her.

 _Were partying at the pit again, and I'm blonde!_

 _Free specials, come on!_

 _It's just us two, we need a trio!_

Chi-Chi groaned annoyed, her toy falling limp as she wished this wasn't happening right now. "I'll need a second babe."

Her fingers mashed the buttons on her phone angrily.

 _No, I have things._

Obviously that wasn't good enough.

 _You don't do things! Come on don't be a stick in the mud, live a little._

"Dumb blonde!" she growled before punching in the keys.

 _I'm going to fuck the shit out of this man and you are RUINING IT!_

 _No Way!- Who is it?_

"What's going on?" The other man on the phone asked his curiosity having him.

"Just… Another moment." Chi-Chi growled.

 _THIS NOW SHUT UP-!_ Attaching a photo of Goku's latest dick pic to finally emphasize she needed some free space.

 _Touchy…_ It typed watching as it was typing again until the image obviously clicked over it was erased and rewritten. _HOLY SHIT!_

"Babe it is just you and me," trying to flush out some of her anger from her voice as she turned her toy back on. "Now, you're not going to talk: you are going to scream."

 _Details! Girl Details!_

Chi-Chi wished that she could send fire from her eyes and through the phone right now. "I am taking you my way tonight, I don't want to hear anything other than your begging."

"I'm all yours."

Chi-Chi took a breath as she slowly rocked her hips. "I'm going to bring my pussy over your face baby," bracing one arm overtop the phone and took her image as if it was him below her.

"I'm ready."

"Lick it until I tell you to stop, and I want you to tell me every single reason why you love it, because it's the only liquid your lips are going to get."

"My tongue is all over it. Inside and out."

As much as Chi-Chi liked fantasy, this had been building something inside of her. She wasn't faking it when she and him were together. But as they got closer and closer, she _wanted_ him, she wanted to be that woman he was fucking. To have his dick wedged inside of her as she came, and to feel her womb splattered with sticky white cum. She wanted to feel arms around her, she wanted someone to kiss and hold her like she fucking mattered.

It was enough, after drinking mostly; her on beer and him with a few shots, they'd be actually meeting. Him the adoring man, who greeted her like the woman of his dreams. Who scooped her up, happy to have her in his life. She would fall all over him, proclaiming he was the only one in her life and bounce up and down on his cock like a seasoned cow-girl.

"I need more, you aren't even trying." She warned.

"I'm just teasing, because I'm going to press my whole face into it."

"That's it!" She cried out as she flipped the settings on her toy higher. "Make me cum tonight! Come on baby!"

Goku made a slurping sound.

"I'm going to fuck you." He whispered into the receiver.

[***]

Today was different, and he needed it to be.

Goku had been 'roughed up' to put it lightly. His gains in strength having been noted by the higher ups, and for his better outlook he had to be brought down a peg. Raditz, Toma, and Nappa beat the ever living shit of him, also as a means of congratulating him. Today he had been hit so hard he lost consciousness. But they didn't stop beating him until Fasha said enough, and, taking pity on Goku dragged him to a tank. He was incoherent, muttering and mumbling nonsense. Fasha didn't hold back even with how badly messed up he was. He was just a 3rd class saiyan, and he had better realize that this little life of his was nothing. The fact was, he was disposable, replaceable, and his entire fucking life could be ended if he didn't get stronger than this.

The former happy go lucky boy was dropped into a regen tank and told to be more like the dad he never knew.

Goku spent seven hours recovering and no one bothered to keep an eye on him while he was in the tank, if he drowned by mistake then no bother.

He stumbled back to his barracks, falling several times much to the belittlement of other saiyans on post. Even when he managed to spend the next ten minutes getting there and five more getting up one flight of steps, he was greeted with the oh so friendly prospect of being told to get to the front desk and manage CQ duty for the entire night. Grabbing his scouter, a bottle of Vodka, and several full instant pasta bowls he was stuck at a desk that wouldn't see anyone come in or out of the building until the bars closed the next morning.

Goku's frustrations and anger had been building. Though he was always calm and reserved when talking to the woman who had never met an angered saiyan.

He was just fed up with everything, and he wanted her to be there. He wanted to have her laying on her back - fictionally speaking - in front of him while he fucked her until he lost consciousness.

"How's my babe doing?" Her voice came through the line. "I'm-"

"No talking, I'm grabbing you by the shoulders and slamming you into the wall." He interrupted her rarely but tonight he needed her to just listen while he let everything out. And into her. "I'm ripping that fucking apron off of you, and tearing my pants off."

Waiting for a moment he wondered if perhaps he had gone a bit too hard.

But she surprised him.

"Oh fuck me! Fuck me baby!"

"Oh I'm going to." He growled popping the bottle of Vodka and taking a healthy swig. He was already feeling better. "I'm sucking on your breast, and my hand is already atop your panties and fingering you through those panties."

"I'm keeping my hands around you, I'm holding onto your hair."

"I push aside your panties and stuff myself inside of you. I'm not waiting. I'm fucking you like your the only god-damn woman on the planet. You feel my lips kissing the side of your neck with a sting from my hands smacking that ass of yours."

"Keep talking, ohh I love you rough."

He waited for a moment before continuing after another swig. "I'm going to man handle you, but I know you can handle it. My woman would be able too."

"Oh I can, would you like to try?"

Then Goku paused.

He looked at his bowl of warm instant noodles. What did she just say?

Did she offer?

He wasn't sure if he could, she was just fine like this. For now. But did she really just want to meet up and allow him to fuck her? He didn't know if he could do that. He was embarrassed, but would that be tonight? Shouldn't they meet first, and you know, work this out? He found himself sweating. Goku couldn't imagine things going right, they hadn't ever before.

Sure she might find him attractive physically, but what happens when she realizes he's a saiyan? She wasn't one, and he didn't want to lose another friend. But what would be worse would be if he actually ended up hurting her. That was just…

"It's alright babe." She whispered calming him quickly. "I'm just playing around. But you better get back to fucking me. I'm not going to appreciate any bruises if I'm not wholly satisfied. If you are going to make this skin sweat you better deliver." Chi-Chi smiled enjoying herself. "Come on baby, you need to give me a spanking and fuck the shit out of me."

The sound of something breaking and falling over, but Goku only panted into the mic. "I'm so ready to fuck you. I'm going to make you scream."

"Oh is that a promise?"

"You're damn right," he snapped. "I want to leave you shaking."

"I can't wait." She smiled as she closed her eyes pretending to wrap herself around her imaginary lover while sliding her fingers under her soaked panties.

Tonight was going to be a good night…

The grunts and growls that escaped from her phone made her moan as she rocked her hips with each call, she was ready to cum and hoped he was as well.

[***]

"Wait-! What?" Chi-Chi shouted getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, that big opening on the base. A new head chef, the old one couldn't handle the workload and resigned." One of her co-workers said holding up the page.

Chi-Chi could not believe it. This was the moment she'd been asking for, the company she was hired by to cook for now had a job opening… only one problem: she hadn't been told. She of course didn't want to spend her days cooking but this was huge! She wanted to live free for a bit, have money to buy things she _wanted_ not needed. But she'd been passed over, a position kicked over her head when she more than rightly deserved it.

Chi-Chi felt like screaming. She wasn't even given a chance.

And now this was it, evidently.

"I can't believe this," She said sitting back down. "Why didn't I get told? I can do that job, I practically do it now." She muttered looking down at her feet.

Chi-Chi was a prideful woman but back talk landed her in hot water more than once. She was nothing special here, nothing but a girl kicked out from foster care. A one in ten story, who lived to make ends meet, with no family to support her. She had been forced to drink down her own humility and learn to just do what she had to do.

"I'm getting that fucking job."

Her co-workers looked at her in surprise. "The boss won't let you, you're employed here."

"I don't fucking care," Chi-Chi said her hands gripping the front of her pants tightly. "I've busted my ass more than anyone here. I can cook a rush order by myself and I work more hours than anyone else and when an opportunity comes up I'm pushed over."

They all looked to one another but away from her.

"True, but you can't just-"

"I'm not some fucking fry cook. I am not doing this because I want to, it's because I have too!"

One of them swallowed.

"I am getting that job, consider this my resignation so give me that piece of fucking paper."

"S-Sure." One said handing it to her which she snatched from her hand.

Without another word she stood up and tossed her things on the ground. Her hairnet, apron, gloves, all of it falling to the floor audibly as she threw open the back door. It was time for fight or flight. And she chose to fight, she wasn't a fucking pushover she was a fighter not a survivor.

She headed for the compound to fill out her application and get that job.

[***]

It had become more than just a 'for fun' or an excuse to to have fun and blow off steam between the two of them. It wasn't wholly a relationship, but neither were they strangers at this point. If it was getting serious neither one seemed to notice, they were both satisfied right now. It was a distance relationship with no strings, no heartache, but it was two people having very descriptive and involved sex with one another.

And no one else knew about it.

"Baby, you're such a tease." She cried out in a desperate moan.

"Of course, but I don't want to give it to you." He growled in her ear, through the phone.

"Oh! Babe! I-I" She cried out breathing harder.

Goku was in his shower one arm braced against the wall, the other rapidly hammering his erection. "Where do you want it?"

"Cover my face!" She begged, crying out louder. "Spray it all over!"

Her fingers were working down to the knuckle, bring her closer to that edge just as he reached it as well.

"Oh, Shit!" Goku cried as his knees nearly gave, out coating the side of the wall in a gush of his intensive labors.

"Oh-Oh-OH-!" Her hips were off her bed as she came, her entire body locking up as she fingered herself with one hand and a vibrator roughly on her clit.

Goku turned off the shower at the same moment Chi-Chi's hips flopped on the bed. Both were still panting, and it was only their voices that they heard and it was warming to both.

Chi-Chi released a breath as she rolled onto her side, pulling away her fingers and toys. "That was nice," She smiled before it fell into a frown. "I hope I get to do it again tomorrow."

Turning his head to the scouter before placing it on his ear he said, "You sound upset. Something happen?"

She found his concern pleasing. At least someone really did care about her.

"I quit my job to apply for a new one. I wasn't going to be stuck flipping burgers all damn day. This is my future." She said showing the evident worry for herself. "I could use a prayer and hopefully a long hard fuck after tomorrow."

"I know you can do it."

Chi-Chi smiled closing her eyes. "I hope so. I can do this. I can show them.

"If everything goes well, I can have something again. Be more than just a lady who works behind a counter."

"I'm here for you, if things don't work out… well I'd help. I mean I'm not saying that… well you could…" he was stumbling over himself. Nothing would terrify him more than to lose her, but also helping her could make things even worse. "You know what forget it, you will do it. I believe in you."

"Thanks baby." She smiled grabbing her pillow. "But I won't be able to call this weekend, my girls are dragging me out to some dumb event so no fun until Sunday unfortunately."

"Shame." Goku said. He really did enjoy their time together. "Well, I'll be here."

"I appreciate it."

"Good luck."

She brought her lips to kiss the picture on her phone, half for luck, half wishing he could feel it. "Thanks, I'll need it."

"I'm always here." He said softly.

Though neither wished to ask or explain further, neither tried to end the call. He wanted to tell her that she could do anything, because he really believed that she could.

And Chi-Chi imagined him behind her, like the supportive man that he was. Telling her that he could do anything in her ear. Keeping her afloat like a life raft.

Then the dial tone came and her phone tucked by her side and Goku's scouter clattered on his table.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	4. Exposed

**Exposed**

 **A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story please let me know what you think.**

"Don't look at me, I'm not doing it." Raditz snorted.

"Well it certainly isn't going to be me." Nappa shot back. "I certainly don't trust Toma to do it right and we can't let Fasha decide this."

"So what's the plan then, someone has to do this job." Raditz grumbled as he kicked his chair back and placed his feet on the table in front of him.

Nappa's mind clicked, a moment of rare genius. "Well we need someone who knows earth's customs, I mean we certainly don't have a great deal of experience but, how about someone who should know these things?"

"That-" Raditz eyes widened at the subtle message.

"Tell him, it's his turn. That idiot will believe anything," Nappa snickered.

"That's only half true." Raditz chuckled as he grabbed his scouter. Saiyans weren't social workers, and dear Kakarot wasn't yet a saiyan.

[***]

Chi-Chi had all but taken the progress of the first interview under her control, it didn't matter about the order of things, or even if there was a procedure. She did not give a damn!

She had all but barged her way into the office expecting the interviewer to be there. But that was almost half an hour ago, it was almost 10:00. She had to bite her cheek for the moment as she waited, _patiently._ Though the sound of her knuckles cracking under her skin was quite audible.

Apparently whoever's job it was supposed to be, wasn't doing it.

Then after all that time waiting came a knock on the door and in came her interviewer.

It was a shame that he hadn't realized that he had been thrown to a lion with no patience.

Chi-Chi didn't hesitate to practically shove the saiyan back into the wall the second the door closed behind him. The strange black spikes and bulky armor was that of a saiyan, but at the moment Chi-Chi only saw red. She was on the warpath.

"Listen here and listen good!" She shouted, the anger from her voice stunning the man into stillness against the wall as her finger jabbed squarely into his chest. "I'm the only person who's even capable of handling this job. I don't need to show you my resume or bullshit you with all of the words of what I can do. I'm fucking here, I am the damn best!"

The saiyan swallowed as he was practically overwhelmed by the woman in front of him. Her white dress blouse and black ankle length dress and heels were a sharp contrast to the others he'd seen outside. She had a temper like an old female friend that he had once had.

And she terrified him just the same.

"You saiyans love one thing and that's eating right?" She didn't even wait for his response as she continued on. "I can feed an entire lunch rush order of twenty people by myself! If you give me ten people and a fucking kitchen I could feed the whole damn army. If you don't believe me then take me there now and I'll show you that I can. But you dimwitted saiyans love your food, and if you want to eat like the damn best then hire me." She leaned her face up almost within an inch of his. "Do you understand me?"

The saiyan there stood there completely trapped and dumbfounded.

He swallowed. "Y-you're hired." He stammered slightly, the sweat forming on his brow.

The other door connected to this office swung open as another two saiyans appeared, a second man and woman. "Heh, easily intimidated like always, eh Kakarot?" the female snickerd.

"Seriously?" Chi-Chi asked looking at both of them.

The woman shrugged. "Not my call, it was his. You got the job."

"Heh, she's got fire, she'll do fine." The other male saiyan said.

"Oh yes!" She practically cheered and jumped excitedly, her strength nearly taking her to the ceiling and her strength surprised all of those involved.

"Monday, 5:00 am. I hope your ready for this," The female saiyan grinned as Chi-Chi nodded, all but beaming as she strode out from the room, her head held high.

 _You go girl… you go!_

[***]

"Wow, intimidation to get a job. Clearly I chose the wrong profession."

Launch grinned as she saw just how proudly Chi-Chi was beaming after telling her story. She was proud of her.

"I thought saiyans weren't the type to be intimidated," Mai commented, as she sat back at the counter of the Salon where she worked and was currently on break. "But if anyone could put the fear into someone it was definitely you."

"Well I'm a princess and a fighter. I was going to get what I wanted." Chi-Chi's grin was proud of herself. "I've had to scrape and earn everything I've done in my entire life. I'm not some woman who's going to be working food service, I'll be a damn chef even if it's not my first dream. I will still rock that damn job. The pay is more than enough compensation."

"How much more? Enough for you to finally treat us girls?" Launch grinned as she took a drink from her coffee. "Don't be shy girl, tell us."

"It's going to be good enough," Chi-Chi sighed. "Probably three or four times what I make now."

"Oh sounds like you'll be a princess in no time," Mai teased slightly as she speared her salad with her fork.

"I suppose, but now I really have to buckle down on this job. I mean i'm going to be stuck working with saiyans…" She stated dully.

"I thought you'd be okay with that? I mean they did save you, and kill the guys who destroyed your home." Mai's expression stared hard at her friend, wondering why there was this hesitation.

Chi-Chi's mood became slightly somber as she looked down at the table. "True… but, the saiyans who saved me… are the one's who killed my dad…"

Both women near her stopped and looked at her in shock. "They didn't know, he just got caught up in it with them and they killed him."

"Chi-Chi, i'm sorry." Launch said her normal bravdo and tomboyish attitude pulled away. Her hand went to her friends back.

"It's alright, I've gotten past it." Though both women at the table realized why Chi-Chi's apprehension and reservations about saiyans had been when around saiyans. Why she wasn't like the other women who drooled over the rugged alien warriors.

"Anyway, you coming to the celebration with us?" Mai said, quickly changing the topic of conversation.

Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders. "I should go, I need to get into the swing of things again. Now that I have a new outlook and career." She lamented. "I don't get to dress up to often and eat some good food every once in awhile."

"Yeah, those saiyans don't know of the poison you make yet." Launch joked earning a glare from Chi-Chi.

"You need to think of the positives, you've got a new job a new future. Also…" Mai's voice dropped lower as she grinned. "You and that devilishly fuckable man toy you have. Why haven't we met him yet?"

"He's still off limits." She quipped quickly, "You harlots are not getting your hands on him at all. He is mine." Chi-Chi growled adamantly, though she and her stranger didn't even know each other's names and hadn't ever met, she still considered herself and him a thing. He had offered to help her out when she told him about her job situation.

"Surely holier than thou Chi-Chi isn't being so selfish with her friends?" Launch teased.

"You already have a man." Chi-Chi fired back.

"True, but do you see a ring on this finger?" The blonde's grin was one of pure _evil._

"You will absolutely not touch him or see him until I think it's time!" Chi-Chi smacked the top of the table for emphasis.

"Sure… Sure, once you get a few beers in that body of yours you'll start spillin those beans, perhaps a threesome?" Her eyes darted to Mai, "or foursome?"

"I am Chi-Chi, proud daughter of the Ox-King. There will be no other women with my man, that is final." She stated defiantly into the grinning blonde's face.

"I think you two both are driving me to drink more." Mai sighed, taking a drink from her own coffee and checking the time to make sure she got back to work when it was appropriate. "We'll pick you up at three." She said, to which Chi-Chi shrugged again. "And don't worry about tomorrow just have fun."

[***]

He always had to go, damnit he was tired of going out.

It was the weekend, and still he had to play damn babysitter or the guy not drunk enough to talk to the cops. But he didn't have a choice, he had to go because he'd been ordered too.

Goku didn't make plans or set goals for what he was going to do everyday. He didn't have time to go laze about. He never dined out for fine cuisine or got involved in movies and television. He just had to be sucked along because everyone else was going so he had to go as well.

There wasn't anything to even help him through this day, only the old images of her body that his scouter displayed for his eyes only.

Remembering the last conversation he had with the mystery woman across the phone. She had a big job interview, he only hoped that she had a better time than he did with his own.

He didn't have time today, he didn't get to look forward to hearing her voice. Listening to her screaming as she orgasmed thanks to his voice. It was the thing that helped him fall asleep at night, masturbating to her pictures and voice. Always keeping that memory of her so close.

Nope, that wasn't happening tonight. She was off having fun, and he was stuck doing this. With a heavy sigh he was dressed in his light armor, the breastplate and shoulder straps clacked with his shoulders exposing the bottom of his abs as he had dark blue training pants and boots.

It was an old Earth celebration, they called it the New Year party. Plenty of drinking, food, and fighting to go all around. He didn't understand the significance of a new year coming and going, maybe because it was the fact it was like marking how many years he'd become someone else.

He was stuck to back, as the party went into full swing, the timer illuminated in big lights as things wound down in that final hour. He managed a small plate of food and a shot of Vodka but it barely helped him keep his calm nature down.

Human's avoided him, and the saiyans were busy setting up the tables for a brawl pit.

For the most part he'd been avoiding his brother and the rest of his team he trained with. They were too interested in impressing the women with their shows of strength. Plus their focus was on the several packs of 'protection' each in case something happened tonight.

Of course, the one saiyan who wasn't interested in the women spotted him. Because she was heavily liquored up and interested in him, because Toma was too busy flirting to care.

She had a grin ear to ear, and bottle in on hand. She came over nearly jumping into his arms. "B-Bardock…" She purred. Oh yes she was drunk. "Come on baby show your team member how to treat a woman!"

He stiffened slightly as he chuckled nervously as always, praying that Toma might come over and save him, like usual.

So caught up with one demanding woman trying to be petted like a cat by the image of the man she'd had a crush on for years.

She had soft brown eyes, a glass of rum and coke in the other. Her eyes fixated on the disturbing sight in front of her. Finding herself staring at a male and female saiyan. And beyond all expectations, the man was behaving like a kid.

Her eyes widened.

"Fasha… come on I'm not Bardock." He whined, in a tone that echoed in her ear. But the woman against him took another drink before grabbing at his shoulder. "I'm not-" Her lips pushed against his aggressively shoving him back against the wall.

Chi-Chi remembered both of them. She felt something stirring inside of her.

"Fasha! Stop!" He shouted pushing her off of him, but his defiance only seemed to rile her up further.

 _That voice… it couldn't be._

Mai came up and brought an arm around Chi-Chi noting her spaced out look. "What you lookin at?" She grinned more than just a little buzzed. "You said you didn't like saiyans."

But she pulled away and walked forwards, watching as another saiyan came over and pulled the woman off of him.

"Be Bardock.. _Goku!"_ The woman hissed watching as the man's expression faltered and he turned and walked away before the other saiyan male carted her off.

 _Goku… No…_

… _._

" _Will you think of me Goku?" A young sheepish little girl asked blushing furiously in front of a crazy young haired boy about to continue on his journey._

" _Of course I'll think of you Chi-Chi! Will you be thinking of me?" He asked curiously cocking his head watching her as she covered her face in her palms._

" _Oh Goku!" She couldn't look at him. "You're just so adorable!"_

… _._

"No… way…" She mumbled, watching as he stopped in front of the food table. His crazy spikes, the gentle expression that was now strained…

 _"I dreamed of one day being married, having a lot of kids with a cute boy who told me he'd think about me. We had so much fun on one adventure…"_

 _"I liked adventures as a kid. I traveled all over the world, I don't remember a lot of the places but I had my big sis at the time take me everywhere. It was great."_

Chi-Chi couldn't hold herself back. This was the man who paid her for phone sex, the one and the same who talked with her endlessly. Sharing their old memories, even though they knew each other. They never even realized it.

She stopped behind him.

Her lips stopped just behind his ear.

"How are you doing Baby?"

It wasn't the tone she normally used.

His entire body tensed.

"No…" Goku managed in a soft voice as he turned around fully, his eyes wide from the realization of who was behind him.

"It.. is you… isn't it Goku?" Chi-Chi's lips began to tremble as her eyes began to burn. Her brows furrowed together slightly. "Don't-Don't you remember me?"

Goku's face went pale.

"I," was all he spit out as he struggled to pull himself from this. "I."

Chi-Chi remembered this face now, placing the name to it snapped back all of those old memories and lined so many pieces.

But there was one surprise for her, the boy she remembered was a Saiyan.

He was just like the pictures, his broad chest, a thick well covered body of ripped muscle exposed by some parts of his armor. Even as her head dropped lower she noticed the outline of what was below.

It was him.

"I'm sorry," He started.

He didn't know her, did he?

Both of their eyes looked to the other but, she felt so much pain gripping her right now.

How could he forget her? She remembered him! The cute boy who helped her save her kingdom once, who took her on an adventure! How could he forget her and do this to her! Was this phone sex just a game to him?

She was hurt, hurt because he didn't realize it was her. Even though she could not say the same, but even now she could tell.

He had forgotten her.

The one fantasy and dream she had for years was finding him again. But that was just it… a fantasy.

One that was replaced by a filthy forgetful saiyan warrior.

"You bastard...You filthy bastard." She hissed and before he could realize it his face had been snapped to the side.

The sting across his cheek came and went, but he watched as the woman spun on her heel and walked away from him, practically shoving herself through the dozens of people until she reached the outside.

Goku was left alone, the other saiyans around him burst into laughter and pointed at Kakarot. He turned his head away in shame and walked to the other exit.

He came into the alleyway through the back exit before falling to his knees.

Tears ran down his face, the earthborn saiyan who had nothing once again.

His sobs and cries were drowned out as the counter for the new year finally came.

One where he would be back where he had started so many years ago.

Alone.

[***]

The real world didn't allow her any respite. How could it after all, her life had been one trial after another.

To fall into a relationship caused by drunkenness and dumb decisions, having a man ready to fuck you and be in your ear as you came, then to find out he had known you before. That he had forgotten you and the time you had spent together as children. She had slapped him out of hurt and anger. It was childish but he broke her one fantasy.

Of course, then it would come to pass that she'd be in charge of the new mess hall. Promptly kicking many of the humans working into shape to meet the expressed demands, as soon as news of a new cook go out, the entire gauntlet of saiyan warriors piled in to see if she was worth her salt. She did not disappoint, but then she caught sight of him as he walked alongside a familiar group. They were too busy talking to notice his eyes as he looked at her, and before she could even register his expression he turned and walked away, his head slumped between his shoulders.

But she listened to the boisterous laughter of the saiyans who were with 'Kakarot'.

"Where's the pup?" A large, burly, bald headed man grumbled having noticed he wasn't with them any longer.

"Eh, Kakarot? He was just here. The little bastard isn't eating again? Fuck, if I have to keep that little shit of a brother…" A larger one with a long mane of black hair that reached around his waist.

"What do you expect of an Earth Saiyan, good for nothing." Fasha grumbled. "Little bastard thinks he's not good enough to fuck me? I'm good enough for the damn royal family!" Bitter that even if he wasn't Bardock, the rejection from his son still stung the female warrior.

"You still have to be drunk to do that, but what do you expect. I have to be equally drunk." Toma chided earning a round of laughter and a red faced female.

"That damn brother, how many more years do I got to waste on him…" Chi-Chi let their words continue on as the entire kitchen was running as required.

Chi-Chi's day was a busy mess, but she made it through. She never saw _him_ again, but the group he traveled with made their frustrations well known throughout the day about how much his antics were pissing them off and she couldn't stop herself from paying attention.

Perhaps… she'd made a mistake. Chi-Chi made her way back home, waiting for the bus to come and pick her up, then a short fifteen minute ride back down to where she lived. As she did she pulled out her phone looking at the images. She sighed and pushed it back down into her purse.

She continued on foot once it was her stop, getting off and making her way to her apartment.

Once inside she grabbed her phone and made a call to her friend.

Mai listened to everything as Chi-Chi quickly poured out the truth of her relationship that she had been keeping from them, then until their meeting at the party.

"Sounds like you feel a bit guilty about what you did Chi." Mai said quietly, her voice sighing from the other end of the phone. "I'm not an expert when it comes to relationships, but I mean you couldn't just chalk it up to the guy forgetting after a decade."

Chi-Chi's own anger had boiled over in the moment and as she had been left to simmer it was probably the wrong reaction. But she couldn't take back what she did, she was an impulsive woman. She buried her face in her pillow. "I just can't believe it was him, and he also just had to be a saiyan… why did he have to be an alien and never tell me?"

"There, there, maybe the kid didn't want you to think differently of him. After all you said he was a bit off, but can you expect him to be the same. From what you told me he's had a hard life since his adventure after meeting you."

Chi-Chi frowned even more. Her face turning to the side to look at her pillow. "I recognized him though… I remembered once I heard his name. It had to be him…" She sniffed slightly. "He promised to come and see me again, that he'd remember me."

"He was a little boy." Mai told her, gently. "You can't be mad at him for that."

"I guess you're right." Chi-Chi relented in defeat. "People change, look at me… I used to be a princess. Now look at me… i'm just pretending to be one."

Mai tsked through the phone. "You were a girl and became a woman, you just have to push through this like always."

Chi-Chi only nodded at her phone.

"Thanks… goodnight."

[***]

Nearly two weeks came and went, and she neither saw nor heard from him. But everyday she worked she caught the banter from a team of saiyans mocking Kakarot or Goku for being some little shit who was just driving them up a wall. Though apparently he wasn't taking their words kindly as some days they would brandish some impressive shiners that no one at the table took credit for.

Perhaps she had hurt him, and she felt genuinely sorry about how it happened.

She didn't give him a chance, just blindsiding him like that wasn't fair of her.

But this wasn't about love or anything about the time in the past that she had some memories of. This was about the first fling she'd truly had; and she had been the one to ruin it without realizing how it would leave her. His voice absent, his calm and sexy tones that made her unable to wait to be home and alone with him.

And as she reflected on everything that had happened, with a clearer head and perspective, it wasn't just about the sex. Or the way he doggedly told her all of the nasty things he wanted to do to her, but, she truly enjoyed every minute with him.

She and him shared the good and the bad, they talked and worked through their days and spent their time happy to be with each other. Truthfully, he was someone she could be herself with, and she deeply missed him. Nothing like losing what you had a second time to know just how much it hurt to have it taken away again. She had lost one life with her father, and she might've ruined this second one with _him._

He wasn't a throwaway: just something to look back and laugh about.

Taking a breath after the lunch work was done and she had an hour or two until the dinner chow was opened up, she unwrapped her hair, removed her apron and gloves and walked out onto the compound. Her little badge and identification the only thing that didn't come off her attire.

She had to apologize.

He worked here. No lived here was the correct assessment of this entire saiyan base. Though humans lived in a quartered zone, more than half of the facility was saiyan only. Training grounds, more intense training grounds, the centre of the facility and most prized was the food station and the barracks wing.

Was there an end to this though? Did whatever charm that had existed between them even matter anymore after the way she'd treated him? Was her dream that he'd remember her, sweep her off her feet and then live happily ever after? Because it hadn't of been until she put the face and voice together. Originally it might've just been a night of dirty sex.

But was that all?

None of the soldiers paid the woman any mind. An occasional glance and nothing more, business as usual.

She pulled out her phone, a tug gripped her heart.

Pressing the button she dialed his number.

It rang.

Rang.

And continued ringing.

Almost fifteen impossible seconds later, she perhaps believed that this was truly it. That he wouldn't even want to speak with her.

The sound stopped, and she wasn't transferred to voicemail. "I don't want to talk…"

Chi-Chi's guilt came back. She hadn't thought about getting his attention now. She found herself worrying that she had done more harm than good at the moment.

"You don't have to."

She sighed.

"It wasn't right of me, you didn't deserve that."

"I probably do." His voice was sullen and hurt. Just like when she talked to him about all the bad things that happened to him.

"No. You don't." She replied gently. "Let me apologize in person."

"I don't want to meet." His voice was sounding rather childish.

"Either we meet, or I'll just ask your entourage where you are. Believe me, I know who they are, they never stop talking." She warned him. Perhaps intimidation wasn't the nicest way to go about this, but she had to apologise, damit!

"You don't play nice." He muttered.

"So where are you?"

Someone stopped behind her, and she could feel something that told her that her question had been answered.

Chi-Chi slowly turned around and saw him.

He was just several feet away, his arms at his sides, his eyes looking down through a scouter.

Now she had his attention, a blast from her past, and one who'd helped her live out her dark phone sex life with.

"Were you watching me? How did you know where I was?"

"You only work at the main food station. Where else would you have been, and you are not a saiyan, you stand out." He said lightly gesturing the discrepancy around them. It was mostly saiyans and she was a woman whose appearance did stand out like a flower in a bed of weeds.

Chi-Chi took a moment. She cleared her throat, placed her hands on her stomach and bowed her head to him. "I'm sorry, you did not deserve any of that. I overreacted, and ask that you give me a chance to show my forgiveness."

Goku was taken back, he had not been expecting this type of reaction, but he'd had enough excitement already from when he remembered who she was.

She was the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi, he'd picked her up on nimbus and taken her on a journey to find master Roshi to retrieve the bansho fan.

But that was such a long time ago. She'd changed so much he didn't recognize her and it caught him off guard. The shape of her lips that night, that no doubt smooth light skin tone. How she had gotten so close and whispered in his ear. She was a beautiful woman, and he knew all of her was a match to her face, until it spiraled into anger.

Just another person to get angry with him, hate him for what he had become… He broke down that night, it was the worst he had felt in his entire life. Not only had someone else left him behind, but it was someone who he had cared about.

"It's fine." Though he didn't believe his own words.

But she didn't either.

"Meet me here after dinner, 8:30."

He gave her a puzzled expression. "Why?"

"My apology, I have a place I go to. A nice drink and some food."

"But why? I thought-"

She walked up and poked him hard with her finger. "Don't make me _beg."_ Though her posture said aggressive, her words dripped with the old tone from before. She smiled at him as he pulled back slightly, clearly he hadn't expected this. She turned and walked past him but whispered. " _Baby."_

She disappeared back into the main facility and out of his sight again. But he was left with a strange feeling. He didn't understand what it meant, one side wanted to walk away, just spend his time away from the mess hall eating pre-packaged meals until she left. The other half wanted to whisper dirty things in her ear, and have her moan her pet name for him back.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

[***]

 _I don't really have much of a spine do I?_

He was outside of the doors just by one of the many railings that were packed to the brim during the feeding hours. But as the night passed it became nothing more than a rest for Goku's hips.

His attention was diverted once she exited, her long raven black hair held in a single band at her neck, allowing it slip halfway down her back. A tight white short sleeved shirt and light brown khaki's hung around her calves. The door slamming shut behind her.

He remained where he was pretending to not notice. Hoping that she might somehow forget and just go on her way and spare him this, knowing that this would probably just go south.

But she stopped beside him, offering him a pretty smile, causing a blush to spill onto his cheeks.

"Do you prefer Goku or Kakarot now?" She asked.

"I like my old name, only other saiyans call me Kakarot." He said as she nodded and gestured with her hand for him to follow.

His apprehension was evident, her eyes checked him over, the more she looked at him the more the boy from her past showed. But instead of that old youthful cheerfulness he was reserved and depressed. "Goku suites you better." He nodded and walked as the two of them made their way out of the facility. "I really am sorry," She said casting him a glance but he merely shrugged.

"It's alright."

He was never mad at her, that was _never_ the problem.

"When's the last time you went out with someone?" She asked curiously as they rounded a corner of the block. Just an arm's distance away from each other.

"By choice?" He asked and she nodded back at him. Sighing Goku looked back to the sidewalk. "Never…"

"I see…" If she wanted to feel more guilt by the way she had behaved like a bitch, this was it. Her old childhood acquaintance had become something far different. It was as apparent as night and day. "I think something else is in order then for tonight. Come on." She said grabbing his arm from behind and dragging him to another destination.

"What? Where are we going?" He asked as she partially dragged him along. But she looked back and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you'll love it."

It was a rare treat for herself to take, as she walked with Goku and came upon a nice little _relaxing_ spot she visited before she had his voice in her ear to calm her down. It was a bridge crossing, where one could just stand and look out over the water. But just before one could cross the bridge there was a small little park. A piece of nature remaining in the city.

It was almost barren along the water's edge, with several small cement benches along a metal railing where one could look out over the water, and enjoy the fading sunlight. It was a beautiful place to just sit back, and eat some great ice-cream.

The few people there enjoying the view stared at the odd couple, as Goku was dressed still in his battle armor, the broad shoulders exposed biceps and well defined ridges of his training pants showed him to be a saiyan. And most people never expected a saiyan to be here, or with a human.

He appeared more off balance, but relaxed considerably when he had something he'd not been able to enjoy. Earth's quiet tranquility and a frozen dairy treat, though the latter would barely qualify as a snack.

Most gave the two of them some space as his large shoulderplates took up a lot of space on the bench, leaving enough room for just them.

"You've changed a lot since we were kids," He said glancing at her from the side as she still held her ice cream cone in her hand.

"It's been over a decade, but you still have that same haircut." She smiled. "How could I expect you to recognize me, I don't exactly stand out like you do."

He looked down at the water between the grates of the metal railing.

"I'm assuming in that group you're with, that one of them is your brother?" She took some small licks of her cone as she watched him.

"Yes, Raditz the one with very long hair."

"I see." Her voice gentle, she hadn't pictured Goku to be anything like a saiyan in the past and he still didn't act like any saiyan she had seen or been exposed too. "Are you really a saiyan?"

"Yes."

"Goku, I'm really sorry."

He turned his head towards her and did his best to force a grin. "You don't have to keep apologizing, it happens to me, I'm used to it."

She shook her head at him. "No Goku, you shouldn't be used to that kind of treatment. No one should."

She brought one hand over and touched his hand lying between them. His black eyes softened, as he felt her fingers run over his before softly squeezing it. "I have to ask…" This time it was her turn to blush. "You never told me why no one speaks to you. What really happened, because you are still are like the kid I remember. You're definitely more of a man, but you clearly are no real saiyan."

He never really told her because truth be told… it was because of all the crass gossip and stories that flew outwards the moment the saiyans arrived on Earth. He never associated himself with what happened, with the fighting that broke out. A lot of people were killed, even if they weren't good. Still, no one deserved to die like that. The reputation of saiyans was well earned, so when it was found out he had joined the army they just couldn't believe it when confronted by it at the 25th World Martial arts tournament. The saiyans put on a show about how strong they were, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha, all were beaten senseless and who was wearing that same armor, scouter, and in the clique of badasses… _He was._ The animosity boiled over and a riot broke out between the all too eager saiyans and humans who just couldn't stand them. A lot of people got hurt, and he tried to help but he ended up on the _wrong_ side. By then he was trapped, Raditz and company brought him back liquored him up and patted him on the back. After that no one would speak to him.

"I see, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Goku asked surprised, had he just?

The expression in her eyes, yes he had. He had told her everything, without realizing it. "Goku, it wasn't your fault."

But she could see that he didn't believe her. Everyone had turned away from him, because of choices beyond his control.

"Goku, you're still a good person. I know it, you're not the saiyan you think you are."

"But… That's what I am."

She came closer, "No Goku, you are you. You're the man you are today, the one who has fears and doubts, who doesn't boast about his successes. Who has likes and dislikes, who misses adventure and all the fun things you used to do. You want to be happy, to go back to the way you used to be." But she did not add, because he was afraid, afraid that if he did try he'd lose the only family he had left and friends. He didn't want to lose anyone else, nor could he afford to walk away anymore.

He felt her move closer. The treats long since discarded as she now sat alongside his lap. "Goku… you should be happy. No, you _deserve_ to be happy."

"Chi-Chi?" His eyes looked to hers and she saw something deep within those black eyes swirling.

"Can… I…" He fumbled finding it hard to speak to her all of a sudden, like he had something holding him back, but he shook it off and looked at her again.

He turned to her, his one hand coming out and touched the side of her face until it smoothed down alongside her hair.

Chi-Chi felt Goku's fingers trail down from ear back to her chin. The action made her pause, as her lips parted and he came closer to her.

"Can we… be friends again?" His voice was so innocent and Chi-Chi find herself almost laughing but she smiled.

"Just _friends?"_ Her voice was soft as the evening park lights turned on along the bridge entrance.

"There's more?" He replied, as she smiled up at him.

"How about we go on a date _Baby?_ "

His broad smile came back and she couldn't keep from blushing. "I'd like that… But-" Chi-Chi pressed forwards as her hands wrapped around his neck, and kissed him, not passionately or with the intent for more, but a soft gentle reassurance on his lips.

"No buts, I hate buts. Tomorrow night, and I promise to have some panty pics for you if you're a good boy." She grinned as he blushed and nodded.

"Thank you." He whispered as for the moment the two of them were lost in the moment with each other, with only the quiet rumblings of traffic passing across the bridge, it could've been only them.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	5. Best Laid Plans

**Best Laid Plans**

 **A/N: Back with another update, and more G/CC. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to Tsuandesapprentice for beta reading.**

Chi-Chi was more than eager. No, she was practically drooling. She was currently modeling herself in her apartment in order to find the exact apparel to wear. She could've gone traditional.

But this wasn't traditional. She was going to be out to do more than just have fun, she was going to seduce that son of a bitch.

An impractically short one-piece. It was a rich silk, violet with a thin strapped bra. She had purchased this little decoration earlier in the day. As she had a matching pair of pure burgundy panties. Tonight was a long time coming. She was going to get fucked.

And by the only son of a bitch worthy of it.

 _Goku…_ She was practically swimming with anticipation. The giddiness of her plans was making her go a little crazy. "What to do…" She mumbled as she smoothed out her outfit, paired with black high heels.

Her first plan was to go out to dinner, have a nice bite and a few drinks but the more she deliberated on it… She could just take him back to her place and utterly slam him against the wall. She knew from their deep phone conversations that Goku didn't like being out in public too much. It was just his aversion to a lot of old memories he had and most humans did not have the highest opinions of saiyans, though very few would ever speak them out loud.

But she wanted- _no! Needed-_ Goku tonight. She wanted to be sixty-nining that bastard like they'd done over the phone. To have his mouth sucking at the apex of her thighs like it was the only source of water in a desert. And she'd treat his penis like an icecream cone and lick it all up.

This was her chance.

She was going to _fuck_ him thoroughly.

Though as she checked out her bed she made sure to be safe, a full box of condoms. A morning after pill. Several different bottles of lube and some sweets just to be safe.

 _But wait…_ Her mind paused trying to process one thing. He was a saiyan… though his package was built to satisfy her. Did Saiyans… _hmm I need to be safe on this but what if he has some strange diseases or maybe some crazy mating habits._

There had been gossip on never taking a saiyan home with you on a full moon. Some swore by that statement, while others said it was the greatest thing ever.

 _Oh, but I can't ask him! I can't let him know my plans!_

…

However, there was minor problem. Goku had never dated, never tried to date another person.

So as she finished working her hair into a practiced perfection, she received a message. ' _Are you okay with flying?'_ Though she'd never had any apprehension about it before, she wasn't exactly sure what he meant but she wasn't going to exactly tell him no either. He wasn't a typical saiyan, he was lonely and wanting companionship. Not exactly the kind that would rip her clothes off.

She needed Goku well and truly ready and then she would get the once great love of her young childhood life in her hand… and mouth… and inside another one or two holes…

 _I have options!_ She told herself trying to dim down all the nasty things she'd been wanting to do for a long time.

…

A solitary figure stood outside Chi-Chi's apartment. His saiyan armor discarded, wearing nothing but his training clothes, a dark blue shirt with no sleeves and long blue pants with boots. He was nervous as people stared at him.

Chi-Chi pushed open the door to her place as she did one final check of her perfect bun. Her eyes settling on a man who sat crossed legged in front of her stairway, but his feet were not touching the ground.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly as she saw that Goku sat upon a golden cloud.

His senses perked up as he looked up and caught sight of her. His jaw dropped open slightly as he found himself admiring probably one of the single most beautiful sights in his life.

"Well I didn't expect a golden carriage. But I remember the cloud." Chi-Chi smiled at Goku warmly and then came down the steps as Goku blushed and allowed her, without realizing her own honesty and purity, to step atop the cloud without a problem.

"Ready?" He asked nervously, as she put her hand over his.

"Of course." She smiled and without another moment to spare, before Goku could even form sweat, Nimbus took off. The golden cloud left a trail behind them as they flew through the city, escaping its limits and, though Chi-Chi was dressed for a night out to show off, it appeared Goku just wanted her all alone.

 _Not that I mind…_

…

They flew outside the city, leaving the thick stench of urbanization behind them as they took in the freshness of nature.

"Wow…" Chi-Chi gasped as she saw the world around her. "Not a single car, person, or piece of modern life around." When was the last time she had been outside of the city?

She didn't notice Goku's hands as they gripped her stomach a little tighter as they flew, she was looking at the scenery, he couldn't stop smelling her. Feeling her in his hands.

He was scared that he might do something wrong again.

But she didn't notice his anxiety, his apprehension, as they flew through the air. However, Chi-Chi felt the tight grip of Goku's hands on her waist. The heavy breathing of his nose in her hair.

"Goku?" Her voice drawing Goku's attention away from her smell and feel. He noticed the very short dress riding up her thighs and with how she was in his lap, he could see that there was a very dark colored pair of undergarments. "You know you haven't asked for any pictures of my panties…" Her voice was low and damn sexy as she turned around slowly.

Goku had made Nimbus stop with his tension, his face was as red as his eyes were wide. "Do you want to see what's on underneath my dress?" She pressed herself against his chest, her fleshy globes teasing his chest through the fabric.

"D-D-Don't we-we-we have d-d-dinner?" He stammered unable to keep himself under control.

He was so precious and Chi-Chi couldn't keep the grin from spreading. "Oh you can have dinner… but I want to have some dessert." Her hand slipped from his chest down lower and lower.

Goku's mind went blank.

She batted her eyelashes.

And Nimbus decided the sexual tension was enough and dropped both of them.

Chi-Chi yelped as Goku on instinct grabbed her and prevented a very unceremonious fall to the ground below. Goku kept both hands around her tightly, even as they touched the ground. His eyes looked into hers as they shone with something very deep.

Standing together by a small lake, an early blooming apple tree to their side in a field of small flowers and grass, they were together and all alone.

Chi-Chi leaned up to brush her lips against his ear. "You've never had a woman before and I've never had a man before," She slowly slipped her hand around his one touching her waist and dragged it down from her hip towards the inside of her thigh, allowing him to feel the bare flesh. "I want you so badly right now." His fingers were now touching her panties.

His legs were locked up, his fingers were brushing her panties, still gently.

"Are you hard for me baby?" She whispered, her teeth nipping against his earlobe. "Do you want to cum on my face, in my mouth, or on these tits?"

Goku pulled her closer, he couldn't focus. He either wanted to tell her to stop or keep going, but someone else had another idea in mind.

"Hello over there!"

Chi-Chi's entire mood crashed harder than a ship in the arctic.

Chi-Chi turned and looked as she saw a familiar face cruising up on a motorcycle with a man in tow.

Popping off the top of her helmet an explosion of blonde hair with a neatly tucked in bandana appeared. But beside her was another man, his three eyes and bald head looking to the couple in mild embarrassment. "Chi-Chi girl! What are you doing all the way out here?"

Goku's face burned red, mortified as she released him and turned back to her friend, or soon to be ex friend.

Chi-Chi blinked and forced a smile. "Launch-." She couldn't make her voice sound any less enthusiastic. "What are you doing here?"

Her friend's red face and wicked grin kept only a few possibilities. "You know me!" A small bag hooked to the side of the bike had some excessive amount of green bills in it along with several large bottles of what Chi-Chi prayed was drain cleaner so that she might be removed of this problem.

"Well, I'm just enjoying the evening so please carry on," Chi-Chi said trying to hopefully hint to her obviously intoxicated friend that she was currently trying to score some much needed alone time with Goku's dick and mouth.

"Hey! Hey I just had a big run and good ol Tien was kind enough to tag along," She laughed smacking her man on the shoulder.

"I had to make sure you didn't get yourself in trouble again." Tien deadpanned looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Goku just wanted to slink away from the situation, it wasn't exactly his thing. Though he felt as if he recognized the blonde woman from somewhere.

"Well thanks, but I'd like to-"

"Now whatcha got is that… who I think it is!?" Launch delightedly laughed as she gave Chi-Chi a wink.

"Launch." She growled, trying to direct her attention away from her own man. She _finally_ had him all to herself and her soon to be dead friend was definitely ruining that. "That's not important now. Could you please leave us be."

"Launch I really think we should-"

"Ah but nothin', Tien, Chi-Chi's one of my good friends. Now come on have a drink!" She exclaimed holding up a very expensive bottle of Vodka and a small bag and a small little vial that no party could see.

"Just one drink, come on girl just one!" She said offering the bottle to Chi-Chi who all but swiped it out of her friends hands.

Tien figured it best to get out of the motorcycle sidecar. Though he'd rather fly he knew keeping Launch alive came first in their strange relationship. He could already feel the tension in the air between the two women though as he looked to the rather large man with crazy hair he wondered if he'd ever met him before.

"Cheech you love to drink. Besides…" Her voice dropping low as she brought an arm around her friend. "Just a few swigs and that boy will fuck you into next week."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as she all but coughed up the liquor, though it felt like it burned through her esophagus. She knew exactly what her friends words meant. "Nooo-" She groaned as Launch smiled.

"Here take a swig, big boy!"She tossed the bottle to Goku who probably felt he needed a strong drink. Though Chi-Chi already felt the burning effects coming on rapidly as her friend held a small bottle in front of her. "Just enough to get the party started and with how much he's drinking… you'll be good." She leered into her friend's ear quietly.

"But… But… I had plans…" She mumbled as the rolling effects of liquor and spiked drugs took rapid effect.

Goku, who may have had a tolerance for alcohol, had no chance against the concoction Launch had set him up with.

[***]

"You… bitch…" Chi-Chi groaned as Launch all but ignored her words carrying her friend up the stairs after Tien dropped Goku off in her room and headed back down to the bike.

"Heh, sorry it was a bit too much. But hey, he's still conscious just get a piece now." Launch grinned.

"I'm going to kill you, and then resurrect you to do it again."

"Hey, hey, I was only trying to help." Launch defended

"I had plans, my needs were going to be fulfilled and you ruined everything, I look fucking sexy. I'd fuck me, but nooo-!" She whined as Launch got her up the stairs as Tien politely ignored their conversation and headed back down.

"I'll just leave another bottle and you'll be fine."

Chi-Chi so wished that she could grow claws right now and tear her friends face off. "I was going to have that man's fucking babies!" She complained as Launch opened the door and deposited her on the bed of her room as Goku lay strewn over the couch, his head hanging over the armrest face down.

Chi-Chi let out a weary groan as she flipped her heels from her feet as she heard the door to her apartment close. Flipping over she slowly made herself stand back up and trundle over to where she saw Goku sprawled out. Her hands finding the walls of her apartment and furniture to be more than helpful for her to keep her balance.

She stopped just above him and as she looked down she let out a small cry of disappointment.

Everything was supposed to be _perfect_ but what happened? Everything that could go wrong, did.

Sighing she brought her hand down to at least touch those thick black spikes of his. "Were both idiots," She mumbled after getting down to rub his scalp.

As she turned to leave and perhaps collapse on her bed. A hand reached up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

She tumbled onto Goku's chest. Her hands pressed against his shoulders as her face hovered now just several inches from his.

He gave her a smile, as he trailed his hand up her arm and to her neck. "I want you to know," His voice chuckling slightly. "I still want you."

Chi-Chi's heart sank slightly. She wouldn't mind still being Goku's woman but if this was supposed to be a first time, it wasn't going to be with spiked liquor. "Not tonight though, not when I won't be able to enjoy it or remember it." She sighed laying her head beside his.

Goku's laughter escaped him as his nose was tickled by her hair. "You can be on top."

Chi-Chi huffed as she slapped his bare arm. "I went all out tonight, sexy everything…" Though her fingers didn't mind touching his robust shoulder muscles. "I just wanted you all to myself, I wanted to rock your fucking world and you to rock mine." It wasn't helping her, she could feel his warm breath on her ear and his hands playing with her hair.

Goku just smiled. "I won't forget this night though."

"Just help me find a good place to murder someone." Chi-Chi sighed.

"I don't think killing them will be enough," He said cheerfully, bringing a small laugh from her.

Feeling a little emboldened, he moved his lips to her ear. "A little taste?"

Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she felt her heart skip a beat. But she felt a firm squeeze of her butt by a large saiyan palm. "Err, I dont think we should."

"Okay…" Goku said trying to a be a little extra pathetic, though his hand continued to caress her ass.

Chi-Chi couldn't stop the smile. "Well," She said flirtingly pulling herself just so she was pressed against his chest again. "What do you want to taste?"

She licked her lips.

Goku's free hand caressed her cheek. "I'd like to taste you." He all but purred, as he drew her down. The softness of her lips and the spice lingering from their drinking earlier.

"That was good." He said breaking away as Chi-Chi's face grew redder, matching the warmth she was now feeling.

"Good enough for seconds?" She pulled at the top of her dress exposing the dark undergarments holding her wonderful breasts back.

He breathed in through his nose, "Oh I'd love some dessert."

"I think you can enjoy just a taste." She said hefting her generous 'offer' to smother his face between two round fleshy globes.

Without a moment to waste Goku's tongue escaped to lick over the tops, kissing and nipping at the chest that he'd seen only in pictures before.

Moaning slightly as she felt Goku push away her bra and attack one of her hardening peaks, she squeezed at the sides of his head but he did not stop, his one hand sliding her dress up and over her back. The roughness of his fingers made her skin tingle as he dragged his hand upwards.

"Nnghhh" her voice twisted as Goku's mouth suckled her.

"More…" He purred against her, but she grabbed at his wrist as his hand attempted to find her panties.

Chi-Chi pulled back leaving Goku's eyes burning. But she could only smile and shake her head. "Just a taste you said. You'll have to earn the full meal, now get some sleep." She retracted herself from Goku who whined partially but let her slip from his grasp.

"Chi-Chi," He said grinning like an idiot as she turned back towards him.

"I can't wait for more."

Chi-Chi blushed, watching as his eyes lingered on her for few more moments and then headed back to her room alone.

Stripping down to nothing, she climbed into bed with a smile on her face as Goku's soft snoring helped her fall asleep.

[***]

His eyes opened up, slowly smelling the fragrance of peaches and fruit and the slight kink he had in his neck that came from where his pillow was clearly not supposed to be.

He popped upwards, his head snapping around.

Jumping to his feet Goku could barely see the glow of the morning sun trying to crest into the city. His head was slightly pounding and he couldn't remember where he was.

Until he looked into the open doorway just beyond his sofa and saw a mess of raven black hair tucked well underneath some sheets.

She was still asleep as Goku looked for a clock and found it still too early for her be getting up, but enough for him to go back to the base.

This was too foreign, this wasn't anything he knew.

Stumbling out the door his boots still barely holding onto his feet as worked his way down and onto the street.

There were few people up as he made his way on foot back to base, the cold morning air allowing him some greater clarity.

It was still early, but he hadn't come back to base the previous night. He only prayed that no one noticed, his night off was that night. So no one needed to bother him.

He just prayed his team didn't find out.

[***]

He was beat red from embarrassment, as he saw his brother's face. Grinning ear to ear, casually flipping a small box in his hand.

"You think I didn't hear about it?" Raditz said as he set down a fresh box of condoms and shoved them across the table to his little brother. "A man flying on a yellow golden cloud with a woman through the evening hours."

"I'm actually proud of him." Nappa smirked, sitting back in his chair. "I heard it was the cook."

Fasha pouted slightly but Toma swatted her ass hard, earning him a hard smack from the female saiyan. "What? I'd still do you, just 'cause you can't get any of Bardock in you."

"You are an idiot." She hissed.

Raditz and Nappa burst into laughter, "Well good on you brother. Get yourself a woman, and for Vegeta-sei's sake don't knock her up."

Goku just burned with embarrassment as he took the gift and put it in his pocket and left the room.

He was doomed.

[***]

Chi-Chi got to admire Goku a bit while she was finished with the lunch orders for the day. Having set aside the prep time for evening meal.

She took a moment to breathe and sat outside on one of the benches and caught sight of the small sparring session going on. To say she didn't appreciate the sight would be a lie, but she appreciated one man's efforts more than all the others. He was shirtless and covered in sweat.

She licked the top of her lip slightly as she saw just how his muscles were pumped and… "Fuck. I would lick the salt off him."

Chi-Chi didn't react as another presence joined beside her. "Saiyan men are something to look at aren't they?" It was a woman.

Glancing to her side she saw a familiar saiyan woman, _Fashion, wasn't it?_

Her short black hair and muscular physique made her appear human but for the brown tail swaying around her back.

"They're not bad, some are better than others." She replied continuing to just watch

The saiyan woman followed her gaze and back to her. "Let me guess you like little Kakarot, not into the bigger saiyans."

Chi-Chi's eyes rolled to Fashion, showing nothing but amusement. "Oh he's big enough."

"No wonder all the third classes talk about you." She chuckled, " Such a shame that you want the earther."

"Oh?" Chi-Chi's lips flattened, were they still downtalking Goku even to her?

Fasha only smirked. "Pup isn't that into women."

Chi-Chi turned her head to the woman her lips peeled back into a grin. "Oh, he is. Just needs a woman strong enough to handle him." With all but a wink she flipped back around and headed back to her position in the mess hall.

The saiyan woman gaped for a moment, but she wasn't upset… that much. She'd one up the little woman later.

[***]

"Sorry I left in a rush," A voice spoke from behind her, Chi-Chi didn't even turn around as she walked out of the compound for the day.

"Shoulda at least given me a kiss. A princess deserves that." She joked as she walked along the sidewalk.

He laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head as she continued on her way. The awkwardness of the previous night hadn't gone away. Perhaps a little bit of it was the drinking, but there was still a great deal of tension.

His head looked down silently counting the number of cracks along the concrete. _Forty two of them._ "I meant to take you out, and it just be us," He admitted, sighing as his hands fell at his side.

It wasn't a total loss. She still tasted really good and the feeling of her breasts had not left Goku even after a few bouts in his own shower.

She watched him as he grew silent. It wasn't his fault for their evening, it was her- still soon to be dead- friend's fault. Finally she admitted she too was lost on the whole thing. She wasn't a normal woman and Goku wasn't normal in any category. "Should we even try dating?"

Goku looked up at the long hidden sun. "Well how about dinner then?"

"That's sweet but Goku… but really I don't want to have dinner with you."

His face fell.

"No, I don't mean that we shouldn't stop being together. I just think we should just be ourselves and stop acting how we think we should, and just be us."

Soft onyx and brown eyes looked at one another as she turned and he stopped to look at her. She the human chef and him the saiyan warrior. It wasn't exactly fairy tale material.

Bringing up her hand she took his fingers with his own. "I just want us to be alone, where you and I can just focus on each other. No booze, no friends," _with narcotics probably,_ though she kept that part to herself. "Do you want to try something simple Goku?"

He nodded his head as he swallowed.

"Come home with me tonight," She said simply as his other hand wrapped over her own.

 **A/N: Soon little ones, soon.**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	6. Us

**Us**

 **A/N: Forewarning (Very adult chapter)**

 **You were warned!**

The door to Chi-Chi's apartment swung open as Chi-Chi walked inside, her hand hitting the switch to turn on the lights to her normally dreary home.

Setting her things on the stand by her door she turned to look back at Goku who seemed more uneasy. "Do you want anything?"

"Some food would be nice," he said, dropping his armour off by the door along with his boots. Despite having dinner he found himself hungry.

The corner night lamp on her end table, beside her sofa, was turned on.

Goku looked around the space, his eyes thinking back to how it was just before he was sprawled out drunk.

Now he was here sober, uneasy, and with someone else.

Goku's self confidence had long been attributed to his own naiveness, and outwardly trusting nature. It showed him as carefree when he just didn't know any better. But since the weight of so many bad things now pressed upon him it left him in a situation of uncertainty and very self conscious.

Chi-Chi pulled something out that would probably appease Goku's tastes for a moment.

Though she had a goal oriented mind and was a fighter, she didn't have any real plan of attack. But Goku was not someone you would go head on against. She needed to plan her steps carefully.

He was watching her, the food was probably just him saying that out of nerves. Setting the small tupperware box down. She exhaled, giving Goku a smile. "Goku follow me." She said offering him his hand.

He took her offered hand as she squeezed his fingers.

Dragging him backwards she took him towards the bedroom. "We don't have to rush anything." She placed her hands atop his shoulders and gently urged him to sit upon the bed.

[***]

She joined him, on her knees, so that they were just a foot away from one another. It was another moment passing between them as Chi-Chi didn't try and touch him or push him.

They had been best when just talking, speaking plainly with one another.

"You looked really good out there," She said her fingers gently pulling at the sides of her ankle length dress pants.

"Thanks, I've gotten better." He said, forcing a smile.

"How was your shift?"

Chi-Chi relaxed just a bit more and she just continued talking with him.

"It wasn't too bad, though the different appetites I have to work with makes it a little stressful. All the different classes like something else, and making a one size fits all meal is impossible. But," She smiled, her lips showing a hint of playfulness. "Do you think these clothes fit me well? Or are they too big?"

With her using that teasing tone Goku found his own anxiety dripping away.

"They look great on you." he answered her, his eyes went up and down all over her. "I just look at you and want to see what kind of bra you have on underneath that shirt."

Chi-Chi felt her face blushing but she grinned back at him. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "I want to pop those buttons from the top down, and hold those big tits of yours in my hands. Then I'll suck them till their red." He pushed forward slightly as Chi-Chi let herself fall backwards onto the mattress Goku's form dominating hers slightly. This was something he was familiar with, where he could be himself.

Chi-Chi licked the top of her lip. "Is that all you would do? What about the rest of me?" Chi-Chi's fingers pulled slightly at the top of her pants exposing a pair of blue panties underneath.

Goku's breathing became heavier, as he planted one arm beside her, but not moving farther. "I would run my nose through those thick curls of yours all the way till I reached your ass. Then i'd smack that dirty little bottom of yous." His black eyes were quickly growing bigger in her vision. "I'd tease that soft skin of yours between my fingers until I played that little hole of yours."

"I've wanted you to do so many things to me." She cried out slightly. Her face grew a deeper shade of read. "For so many years I've wanted a man like you, no… only you to touch me, to make me yours. I want you to be wrapped up in me as I'm wrapped up in you."

Goku's heart began to beat faster as his one hand curled the top mess of sheets.

"Everyday I looked at your pictures," He almost purred. "I just wanted to have you in my hands."

Chi-Chi's eyes closed as she felt the bed shift just a little more. "I've waited for a very long time, I hope any man would appreciate being my first," She said tightly, warning with her words. "If anyone thinks that Chi-Chi Mao is going to be a one night stand they had better think twice. My body is second to none, and I'd expect someone to enjoy every single inch of it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." His breathy response came closer as his mouth was over her neck.

"What would you do? Tell me?" She exhaled as his warm breath slowly traveled down the front of her clothes.

"I'd know every inch of your flesh with my fingers and mouth." He said his nose breathing in around her belly button, the action making her body shiver.

"H-how?"

"I'd slip my hands everywhere while my tongue licked behind these blue panties."

Her body heated and her heart began to beat rapidly. "And?"

Goku could pull away at any time. There was nothing stopping him from doing it.

But when was the last time he had dived headfirst into anything? When was it that the man inside of him was last able to laugh and enjoy himself. He wanted to just shove thoughts aside and just act.

He pushed that caution away.

"I'm going to eat that pussy until you cry for me to stop," His voice turning into a heavy rumble as he breathed right over her rapidly warming core.

Chi-Chi didn't speak as her pants fell down to the floor, _Kami!_

Goku's eyes narrowed. "I have quite an appetite too, maybe seven or eight courses of it."

"I-I'd think once or twice would be fine," She replied her voice growing softer.

Goku's body split her legs though he didn't push his weight onto her, something about her arousal, her submission and posture made his teeth grind together. "I want to eat you until the sun comes up.

Chi-Chi's breathing became stuttered.

"Chi," Goku whispered over the thin lip of her panties. "I want to do so many things to you, I've been wanting you since our first conversation."

"I want you to do them," She almost whined. "I've thought about you so many times, perhaps in your room, in the showers, perhaps in the back of my little office… or just out in the wilderness."

She had fantasies, wet dreams, idle thoughts - some dark and others not - about her first love. "I just… I just want you so badly…" She began to feel her eyes ready to cry. "I've had no one for so long. So please Goku, make me yours."

She arched her back needingly, unable to look up to the man she had just offered herself to. Her hands not moving, the fine nails digging into the sheets beside her. With his eyes roaming all over her, the sweat forming between her breasts and along her legs. She was ready and crying out for him.

"Chi-Chi," Goku mumbled as he was now back above her. His warm breath along her neck caused her eyes to pop open and she watched as, with such delicateness, Goku undid the blouse of her shirt until it popped free revealing another blue push up bra.

He moved to unhook it and free her breasts but she grabbed at his wrists and he stopped looking at her for an answer.

She smiled, trying to be just a little bit needy and pushed his hands down to her hips.

The pair of panties slipped down her legs, until they caught on her ankle as Goku then pushed forwards with his mouth. His lips kissing at the side of her thighs, his tongue licking at her sweaty flesh.

Chi-Chi groaned as she felt him teasing her, the hard need between them was burning. It was something her mind could not process. The feeling of someone else touching her body like this for the first time was making her body shiver and shake.

His mouth continued up her thighs, his hands moving underneath her smooth bottom to squeeze the flesh of her ass gently, all while his mouth moved closer and closer to her rapidly wetting entrance.

A cry escaped her lips as Goku's nose dragged through her black patchy curls, the richness of her arousal and own scent was burning in his nose. Then Chi-Chi gasped, her eyes snapping open as his tongue drove right into her body.

She slammed both of her fists into the bed, curling tightly as her head thrashed to the side as Goku's entire mouth enveloped her, his entire jaw and lips enjoying in the feast between her legs.

She bucked hard as she only wished to feel more from his glorious mouth. Her teeth bit into her comforter as she released a completely feral growl. It was fucking amazing!

Her legs hooked over his shoulders, squeezing the top of his back as she tried to find some firmer hold, which she did in his thick black locks. She cried for more between her teeth, and Goku did not object as he continued to more demandingly squeeze her ass as she arched up higher and higher from the bed as he tried to shove herself into his warm mouth. " _F-Fuck! I-I'm!"_ Her cries tore out as she tugged at Goku's hair making him wince but not stop. " _Goku! GOKU I'M CUMMING!"_ The scream tore free from her lips as her lower belly shook and Goku felt her waves of pleasure overwhelm him, he forgot about his job, he forgot about money, about his brother and the people he worked with. It was only her, and hearing his name on her lips.

Raggedly crying as Chi-Chi was all but shoved up onto her shoulders and neck, she finally let her body relax and Goku lowered her back down towards the bed. Her body was still trembling, her fingers scratching gently at his scalp as she panted.

Finally he was freed from her grip as he stood down and looked down at her, the soft brown eyes shined up at him.

She smiled, fully, warmly and lovingly. It made him blush as she pressed her lips together still moaning slightly as she moved to touch herself as if to make sure he hadn't really eaten her.

"Goku… you… I can't…" She mumbled incoherently as she got to her side. "Wow…" Was all she said with a giggle and Goku laughed.

When was the last time he'd seen someone happy like this, that looked at him with sincerity and genuine affection?

Her hand grabbed at his hip and guided him to take a seat on the bed. "Your turn." She said licking her lips as Goku felt his own blush return. He didn't object as she got on her feet, slightly wobbly, only clad in her blue push up bra. Chi-Chi undid the little clip allowing her round breasts freedom as she now stood in front of him.

She reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle, in the other moment her fingers pulled at the bun for her hair allowing it to come undone around her shoulders.

He'd never seen anyone more beautiful. The way her black hair framed her face dangling just around the side of her fleshy globes he wondered what she was going to do. Setting the bottle to her side she moved her hands to grip Goku's pants and pull them down, kneeling between his legs until she finally exposed that rock hard erection that all but twitched in anticipation. A bit of his precum leaked from the tip and Chi-Chi moved her lips to kiss at the side of his head. Her other hand grasping at the base, encircling it with her thumb and forefinger, barely, as her tongue flicked from the top to the side.

His salty taste was just as she expected as she swallowed his seed in front of him. She felt him twitching and swelling in her hands and it made her boldness grow as she brought her whole mouth around his head and slowly and tortuously, to his delight, slid down his length until it touched the back of her throat, her hand still working his base until she pulled back out to his tip and repeated.

Goku's muscles all tensed as he squeezed the sides of the mattress between his trembling hands. It was so warm, and so slow he released a strained cry of frustration.

Feeling him tensing more and more Chi-Chi pulled him back out and stopped. His black eyes opened as Chi-Chi teasingly grinned up at him. Tapping his thick cock against her face she could only imagine how the first time would actually be with him.

She leaned back, her hands on his thighs, and she saw his lips open ready to ask why she had stopped but she licked the top of her lips as she moved her hands to grab the bottle of lotion, squeezing out a healthy amount onto her palm she slapped her hands together rubbing them thoroughly.

Goku was ready to question what she was doing until she then splashed another large amount between her breasts and then worked the liquid onto them until they shined. In the late glow of the evening."You can cum wherever you want on me. So hold on baby because you're going to never even look at another woman after this tonight."

He forgot how to breathe, hell he forgot how to think. As she brought her lips over his head once again and wrapped him between her warm and slippery tits. " _Aghhh! Hgn! Gahh!"_ He wasn't speaking as she squeezed him with all three parts of her body simultaneously, the three different sensations.

He threw his head back as his hands grabbed at the sides of her head, weaving his fingers through her silky black hair. It was too much, too fast, and he released a roar that earned Chi-Chi several loud pounds from the floor below, above, andthe room beside her as her lips popped free from Goku's impending climax.

His warm seed shot free, splattering all over her chest and lower neck. She smiled as she leaned down and wrap him back up in her mouth and clean up the mess still leaking from his tip.

His strength was weakening as he fell backwards onto the bed. Overwhelmed as Chi-Chi's lips kissed his rapidly softening erection. Several moments later Chi-Chi joined him, her body pressing their mess together as he welcomed the feeling as he brought an arm around her body.

Her head rested alongside his own.

And they remained there until the next day.

[***]

"You really make a mean breakfast, I can still taste it."

Chi-Chi hid the giggle as she didn't want to blush in front of her co-workers. "Well I'm sure you worked up a healthy appetite."

She was being a bit playful as she walked outside.

"What are you doing today?" She asked as she took a short break on a bench behind the kitchen.

"Training in the yard," He sighed. "But you look great in blue."

She blushed a bit and turned around as he appeared right behind her.

He leaned down for a moment to say, "And I wasn't talking about the food," then walked away.

Chi-Chi's face went red but she smiled as his fingers trailed over her shoulder for a moment.

[***]

 _Come to my place tonight._

 _Do you need me to bring anything?_

 _Just you and a healthy appetite._

She was on her bed, her back resting on a seat of fluffy pillows.

Goku was atop her, his eyes twitching about nervously.

"There…" She said, her fingers pulling back after placing a condom on him. "I'm ready."

Goku bit his bottom lip. "Are you sure?"

Chi-Chi nodded, she took a breath. "I am. Please Goku, make me your woman."

He frowned slightly but he grabbed one hand and gently pushed his head inside of her.

He waited seeing her body react as reached deeper inside of her. Her hands were on his shoulders, as she tried to spread her legs as wide as possible to allow him to ease inside of her.

Then he broke through that little piece and she dug her nails into his skin, her eyes closed tightly as she grunted trying not to show pain. But Goku leaned down and feathered her neck with his lips. His own hands slid along her hips as he tried to soothe her pain as he pushed himself all the way inside.

Her nails found his neck and squeezed him tightly to her shoulder. Her lips kissing his cheek, and his ear as she focused on him.

He slowly pulled himself back out taking note of her minor twinges before going back in. He could smell the blood but just below it lurked her growing arousal.

And she squeaked ever so slightly, her face blushing.

Goku was relieved at the sound. He didn't want to hurt her.

Slow and steady was his rhythm.

Getting used to the actual act was something he wasn't familiar with. Fantasy was one thing, this was another, but he began to feel the effects upon her more and more.

He had been welcomed by the sight of her half naked body the moment he had come inside. A white full see through nightie with no underwear. She seemed nervous about asking, so she didn't. She pulled him to the bedroom.

Focusing on her had been his goal, her pleasure, her relief, and love. They might not have said it openly but they had an unspoken language.

Goku had been foolish in his youth and more trepid as an adult. But he hadn't been raised to be selfish, to not understand people. And he always tried to do right by others when he could, but she wanted him to do something very deep and meaningful for her.

She wanted to share herself with him. To make this more than just a passing fling.

And now she began to moan and cry as he moved inside of her, her long firm legs wrapped around his waist he began to realize he'd wanted her this way too. Goku's body was pressed against hers. As he forgot about today, and let himself live in the now as his hips rocked with hers. His fingers cupping her cheek as he licked the salt from her other cheek. Enjoying her scent, taste, and voice, the physical approval came as she dragged her nails down his back, showing just how great it felt.

And soon her hips were meeting his own.

She squeezed his neck tightly as her lips twisted to find the ones kissing her neck.

Without even blinking or thinking they shared a sloppy kiss together, lips and tongues shoving together as he stopped his thrusts to share in the delight of their mouths.

She smiled as she pulled back. A feeling of happiness was coursing through her and it was because of him.

And he wanted it to go on, he smothered her lips again capturing a moan as he began to drive them both towards that pleasure they needed.

[***]

Chi-Chi was busy tasting the dinner's main soup, the broth was a little thick and salty. Though it might be okay, it wasn't to her standards as she grabbed some other herbs and yelled at those working to go and make some corrections.

"I swear it's just friggen soup! You'd think even a grown human could tell this was-"

A hand came up from behind her and snaked around her mouth cutting off her voice as she was pulled into a warm chest.

She knew who it was as his mouth kissed the side of her neck.

He pulled her chin to him, and kissed her, his mouth sliding his tongue along her lips before slipping inside of her mouth. She moaned as flicked his tongue back over her lips on the way out.

With a grin on his face he kissed her ear, "My barracks." With a key falling between her breasts as he all but turned and walked away.

"Mrs. Chi-Chi?" A voice came from the back of the kitchen. "What else did you need?"

 _I'm free, so am I._

Chi-Chi threw her purse inside of his room as she shoved him inside, her body launched at his the moment he opened the door, he wasn't wearing a shirt as she made him stumble backwards.

The dinner he'd been eating was forgotten as she dragged her nails across his back and dragged her hips over his abs.

 _Let's go out._

 _Sure._

It was by the bridge, a soft breeze was blowing through as Goku had Chi-Chi along the waterfront and in a place where people didn't travel without a bit of cross country. They were concealed all around unless some lucky peeping tom across the river had some high powered binoculars. She was gripping the railing as Goku had her one leg atop his shoulder. Her cries were blocked by the woods and muffled by her panties in her mouth.

 _I made dessert._

 _Ten minutes._

She was shoved against her fridge, his hands holding the back of her thighs as his hips slammed against hers. She was sobbing as her head fell around his back, one hand holding his head, the other dug into his back. Their ice cream had turned into soup by morning.

 _Quickie?_

 _Sure._

"Chi-Chi… I" he panicked slightly.

She was underneath his desk, he was just sitting there doing nothing before. And he had another half hour until he had to leave. "Tits or mouth?" She asked all but keeping him locked in, his dick swelled in front of her.

She liked teasing, but she also liked being unpredictable, especially after the rough morning he had.

He didn't say anything as she shoved his cock right between her breasts not even bothering to undo her bra. He slammed his fist into his chair knocking the arm off. "That's it baby." She grinned her lips nibbling at his head.

Goku didn't care anymore, it was just the two of them now.

No one else… _just me and her._

 _Door's unlocked._

 _I'll be there soon._

Goku grabbed Chi-Chi by the arm and shoved her towards the bed. "What's wrong?" She whined as he pulled down her pants and panties with his one hand while removing his own with the other. She noticed the heavy bruises along his arm, the slight swelling of his eye. "It's okay, baby… I'm all yours."

"That's my Chi."

He shoved himself inside of her while pushing her down onto the bed. She was happy to be his relief, to be the one to take away that pain. Her neighbors though were not as she cried out louder than ever.

 _I'm here._

She should've been mortified but she couldn't help it. It was her own small private office. Currently his hand was wrapped around her mouth preventing her cries as his mouth sucked at her shoulder, stifling his own cries as nearly half an army walked through the mess hall not aware of the hand slapping hard atop her oak desk.

 _I'm dripping._

 _I'll eat you till you're shaking._

She cried out as he buried his mouth in her. Lost to the world as his hands squeezed over the top of her thighs, she tore at his sheets. He didn't want to stop until she was left breathless.

 _Tonight?_

 _Yes_

 _Tonight?_

 _Yes_

 _Tomorrow_

 _Yes_

He came out of Chi-Chi's shower one morning, the bright pink towel not really fit for his physique but he didn't mind. His hair was still dripping wet and she was still sleeping on her bed. Her hair a mess, but she was still practically gleaming.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek before heading off to work.

Exiting her apartment quietly, tucking her key into his pocket he left the room grinning like an idiot. He almost felt like whistling as he strolled down the sidewalk back to his job.

Outside though, he missed it due to his own apathy and good mood. Raditz and Toma were there. Raditz being handed another few bills with a smug grin on his face.

"My little brother is growing up."

Toma sighed, "Damnit, I shouldn't bet against you and your damn family."

They noticed a light flicking on from the upper window and a woman with a sheet wrapped around her body walking around for a moment. "So it was the cook, that little woman with a voice like a viper is my brother's squeeze eh?"

She wasn't half bad looking. He had to admit he was attracted but wasn't interested in his brother's seconds or exclusive woman.

"Why though?"

Raditz shrugged, "Who knows, but it won't really matter."

Toma nodded his head. "Yep, we got new orders. It's time for war and a long one at that."

"I'll get him ready. We ship out in thirty six hours, better tell him to get one last fuck in. Probably won't be coming back here afterwards. Probably back to Vegeta-sei." Raditz said indifferently as Toma followed beside him.

"Bit of a shame. He's still an Earther at heart, probably would be good for him to come back here." Toma admitted and his brother nodded.

"Yeah, but orders are orders… But we gotta live through battle first, you know." Raditz muttered, looking up to the sky.

"Better to die young and in glory though?" Toma chuckled and the other saiyan smirked and nodded.

"Always."

 **A/N: Did you like it? Let me know!**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	7. I Won't Forget You

**I Won't Forget You**

 **A/N: The conclusion ladies and gentleman. I hope you all have enjoyed this different type of G/CC fic.**

Goku stopped, his eyes surprised. He was back on post and presented with a clear message. "Get your shit packed, we leave in less than thirty hours." Raditz said giving him a smirk. Then Goku realized that everything he had was going to be leaving him shortly.

…

In the lull of the afternoon, Chi-Chi was busy fixing lunch but finding the usual rush crowd was not showing up. But it didn't bother her. Though no one was really talking with her as she just set about working, finding something for herself and others to do. Her phone buzzed from her office and she debated going to no doubt check the message from Goku, but she needed to finish up first. Running to her phone during her 'busy' hours would be improper of her. She had a position to fill, and needed herself to be firing on all cylinders. She and her _lover_ could always spare time later. The thought alone made her blush with just how she and him had gotten all over each other.

She the former princess and wannabe world champion was content with the world around her.

Though as nothing came about from her idle work for about ten minutes she decided to go back to her phone.

She flipped on the screen to see a text from Goku and she smiled.

But her eyes skimmed down and something in her heart tugged at her from within.

 _We need to talk tonight._

…

He held the paper in his hands, the sheer loss he could feel edging at the corners of his mind were there and it could not be ignored. He had given everything to her.

"Well I suppose that makes sense Brother. You probably won't be seeing her again and after this whole mess you'll be lucky to come back alive." Raditz looked over his brother's draft of his statement of intent. "Just make sure she has a copy before you leave. We know how human's love their paperwork."

Goku's heart was in the soles of his feet.

"Don't feel bad about it, she'll be taken care of. You've not exactly spent a great deal." His brother continued on as he just saw the stare his Earther kin was giving the paper. "That woman was a good thing. So don't be ashamed."

Goku didn't care what his brother was saying. He just didn't want to believe it, after all this time. This was it for him? He was a soldier and it was time to be sent off to die. Saiyans didn't believe in weapons, because that's what they were born to be.

It all came down harder upon him, though. He was leaving his home, to fight and hurt people. Though he had never killed anyone, he was told he was going to have to.

Unfortunately, if he was to never return then he would leave it all to her.

He couldn't run away from this. If he did, everything he had earned could be confiscated.

Goku just signed his saiyan name across the paper, one for office records. The second was for Chi-Chi.

…

All day he'd been not looking forward to this, returning a bit to his usual, moping self. He had thrown his armor, training clothes, and boots into a bag and dropped them at the pad along with the rest of his squads'.

Then the rest of day they were given leave and told to report at 0500 for formation and then to depart Earth.

Chi-Chi was laying across his chest, his arm wrapped around her back. It was only seven and already he'd fucked Chi-Chi nearly six times. Her fingers were lazily drawing circles on his chest as she smiled against him.

He felt like a complete bastard.

Chi-Chi, the girl from his past, the only one who seemed to help and understand him. He had to tell her that he was leaving. What would happen when he told her? Would she cry? Yell? Tell him to leave, or beg to stay?

Goku just breathed in her hair, hoping that he might not ever forget this smell. He'd lived through and endured much more thanks to her, and what was his repayment? Abandoning her, their relationship and everything they had together.

His eyes slid down to stare at the woman almost purring contently atop his chest.

He brought over his hand atop hers.

Her fingers slipped between his and squeezed them together.

This was it… he was going to say it.

"I'm getting deployed."

Chi-Chi blinked as she looked up from his chest. She held her smile. "I know, we found out today."

His thoughts quickly shifted from his anxiety to guilt. Was that why she had been so uninhibited by their session? He sighed. "I don't know when we'll be back." Removing the fact that he might not return.

Chi-Chi sighed her arms hugging him tightly. She didn't want to let him go, but she was powerless to stop that from happening. "Will I at least be able to contact you?"

"I don't know, there's only a mailing service. But who knows how that will go."

He didn't want to end it like that though. "We can still write and I'll try to do it as often as I can."

She smiled. "I'll do the same, I don't want you to forgot about me."

He chuckled. "I couldn't ever forget about you." He pressed his lips atop her head.

"What will you think about though?" Her playful tone and eyes flashed up at him.

"Everything. The way you smile, laugh, and how great you are in bed." His digits softly rubbing into her back.

"I won't forget about you either." She said curling her head underneath his chin. "Just let me be a little selfish, for right now, okay." Her tone was soft as she kept her hands on him. To have him there, hoping that she would wake up and he would still be there.

"Sure," Goku said, a sad smile on his face.

This was it, their last night together, and if he could spend it with her in his arms then it would be worth it.

Neither of them had to say anything or speak. This was what they needed. A final happy, if not bittersweet moment.

The hours rolled on but Chi-Chi straddled his waist and his eyes flicked down as he saw her smiling down at him. "I'm going to miss you so much," She spoke as her eyes slightly watered.

It was a message for something more and he could feel it. She wasn't going to miss him because he was leaving. No, because she and him both knew that he probably wasn't ever coming back to her.

He pulled her lips down to kiss her, not wanting to see her cry for him. _One more time._ So that he might be able to never forget the way she tasted. Know every sight, smell, and touch of her skin against his own.

She filled herself with him one last time, letting go of everything for just one night. She wanted just him, it was hard to let go of it. She continued to kiss his lips as she whispered how much she cared about him, how she wanted him to be safe.

Goku just buried himself to the tip of her womb and let his warm seed rush inside of her. The last taste and feeling he would remember was her wonderful body, and the final bliss they shared.

She finally fell asleep, tightly holding onto him. Tears were in her eyes because she didn't want it to end. But she lost that battle as Goku covered her in blankets and kissed her cheek.

The letter was left on her table along with his bank card. He wasn't going to need it anymore…

…

"Alright strap in boys! We've got a two week hypersleep and then we're at the front. Get your rest now, because we won't see a lick of it until the battles over or you're dead." A saiyan commander from the front shouted as several ranks of saiyan warriors locked themselves into their stasis pods. The deep sleep hadn't been enabled so most were still chatting and talking, looking forward to the battle ahead.

But Goku was there, his fingers holding a picture of Chi-Chi. It was a one time thing, they had gone to an amusement park together. Both getting some pictures of the other in the photo booth. While swapping between Chi-Chi sucking him off and him eating her out. This one was of her as she was dramatically climaxing. Her cheeks were red, her lips open in ecstasy and her dress highlighting her chest.

"Beautiful woman." Nappa said giving a nod of approval to his partner as he sat beside him.

Goku sighed as his head hit the pad in his cell. "It's going to be a long time until I see her again." He just flicked his eyes between the ceiling and the picture. "She was a hell of a woman. To think she was the one who smacked me at the party."

He might've seemed fine, but he wasn't.

Raditz punched him in the shoulder. "I don't mind it little brother, but you did hit that one last time right?" His smirk was on his lips.

"Seven times."

"Hey-! You owe me money Raditz, you said the under of four!" Toma shouted from across of Raditz as Fasha beside him was clearly ignoring this conversation.

"I'll pay you in the afterlife." Radtiz laughed morbidly.

He merely sighed, these would be his last thoughts. Dealing with his squad mates betting on his sex life. What a way to enter hypersleep…

"Alright, lights out you dogs!" The commander banged as their pods closed around them, Goku holding the photo tightly in his hands. The gas slowly leaked over his face as in his final moments he could only think of one person and how he'd never see her again.

…

She was all alone, Friday Night, no saiyans to feed anymore. She had been dismissed from her job with a thank you for all of her hard work… Several weeks ago.

Everyone else in the city was now out partying, apparently without so many aliens around the people all came back out in droves. Except her of course, she was in her apartment afraid. The low rumble of a thunderstorm came closer and closer.

She hadn't needed to work anymore, she wouldn't need to work for at least several more years perhaps more if she stretched it. _Enclosed inside, the sum of 202,435.68 credits._ Goku's bank account had been given to her and all of the funds inside of it. He'd spent over a decade in the military and left her everything he had left.

But that wasn't why she was shaking… No "Please God… Please God." Chi-Chi was praying like she had never prayed before in her life. She was holding her hands together on the small white stick between her fingers. Her heart was pounding, and her gut was doing flip flops. Chi-Chi was cursing herself so hard. "How could you be so stupid!" She looked again, there wasn't anything. She still had to wait. "You had sex, many times, he wasn't wearing a condom on your insistence to have it raw. Then you forget to take your pill for two days!"

Sure she had slept with him, sure she cared about him. But this…

She didn't have any plans about this. None of this had gone as she expected, one drunken phone sex phone call to getting a job, to finding a boy from your past only to have be taken from you and then to have the cherry on top of being…

 _A plus… sign…_ "God noo-!" She wailed as she threw the fourth pregnancy test across the room and it smacked against the wall. She didn't want to be pregnant. But she was, her entire life had now been built by her. She had everything now because she had worked and pressed for it. Her world had been one of fast food and diner service, to a full blown cook. Now she had been given a whole new lease on life, her poverty could be shoved under the rug for a time but that wasn't it anymore. She had money now, her job had paid for quite a few of her bills and she had actually had a savings account with more than three digits for a change. Now she was given the biggest slap of money in her life, by a man whom she'd never see again. The gesture alone told her more than he had.

He wasn't ever coming home and it made Chi-Chi begin to break down.

"I'm also pregnant with his child," She sobbed. She shook her head from side to side. "Why did this have to happen?"

She could stop this! Right? She could just… "No-! No-!" She shouted at herself.

 _An Abortion…_ No she shook her head. If it had been anyone else's child… sure.

But he was the man she cared about, her first love in many ways.

Because… she had feelings for him. He had feelings for her, but did she want to have his baby?

And then she'd be all alone, it was something she couldn't ever bounce back from. A widow before she was ever married, and left behind with his baby. Why did it feel like the worst thing when she should be feeling joy. She just… _Why? Why!?_

"Why did I have find him, fall in love with him only to finally lose him?" She swallowed in the air as she curled up her legs against the wall.

But then he wouldn't even know either, he would never know what was left behind for him.

For the longest time in her life she had built upon the feeling of independence and strength, that she could go through everything on her own. Live life to the fullest without a second thought. But what happened to her since then? She'd shared a life with someone, and not just someone, it was her childhood crush. A man who treated her like a woman, who desired and chased her. And she'd spent less time training and being independent and more time prettying herself up, making sure her lips, dress, face and hair were perfect every time they were together. Her heart had gone out of control and she never thought it would end. She had behaved just like a foolish girl.

She stayed motionless except for her eyes unleashing their tears.

 _Goku why did you leave me pregnant?_

He didn't know, she couldn't blame him since she was the one in charge of protection.

She fell to her side curled up.

 _I want you with me, I don't want to be alone._

Her face was barely covered from the soft flashes of light as the storm rolled overhead.

 _I don't want to be a single mother, I don't want to be pregnant but… but I can't just get rid of him. It's our baby…_

Her eyes were blurry and she kept them closed tightly.

 _Please come home to me. I need you!_

She remained on the ground crying and loathing until she finally fell asleep.

…

A knock on her door, it was late in the winter and Chi-Chi found getting up was more and more painful. Her stomach was the size of a watermelon, her maternity clothes weren't doing her any favors and if it wasn't for Mai and Launch buying her groceries on some days she'd swear her feet were ready to fall off.

"A moment please," Chi-Chi called out as she wore her wool shoulder coverings, it was a bit chilly even with the heat on.

Shuffling to the door one hand on her back, the other on the wall as a support Chi-Chi clicked open the door the chain holding it locked was still there.

Two very official looking men were standing there, suits and ties. "Yes?" She asked not sure what this was entailing.

"Excuse us for disturbing you Miss Mao. But we are from the Paramount insurance company and we'd like to speak with you." One man said politely bowing his head. She noticed he was holding a brown envelope in his right hand.

"I don't want to buy any insurance, thank-"

"No mam were not selling anything." He said interrupting her. "We've been sent here to give you a check since the beneficiary is listed as you. We normally deliver these in person when dealing with life insurance policies."

"What? What life insurance, I don't have any family left." She said some confusion showing as she opened the door a bit more.

Both men noticed her swollen stomach and they looked to each other for a moment a hint of regret on their face. "I'm sorry to say this mam… It appears that you weren't informed of the situation."

Another one pulled out his phone and walked away, a hint of annoyance and frustration was evident as he walked down the hallway to deliver some choice language to those idiots in HR.

"What is going on?"

The man took a full breath and looked at her squarely in the eyes. "Mam the saiyan Kakarot has died in combat over a month ago. We just finished managing the paper-" Were it not for him being close to the doorway he might not have been able to catch her as she fainted.

"Idiot get back over here and help me!" The man shouted as his partner came back over and helped him bring their beneficiary back in inside. Someone was getting their ass chewed when they got back, that was a certainty.

…

"It's okay girl, I know, I know." Mai repeated holding her friends head against her chest as she cried. Having taken her shift off work upon seeing the text on her phone that _He's dead, and they never told me,_ it had been all she needed to know to come rushing over to her friend's place. It was just the two of them, the men from the insurance company had come and left Chi-Chi the lump sum of four hundred thousand to be paid out upon the death of Kakarot. It had been a fiscal oversight that he had been paying for years when he was first put in service and never stopped paying into. But there had been a bonus, for he was paid by the Saiyan's on Earth, he had been sent out to work since infancy. Though he had not completed his mission he was set out to do, he was still entitled to his pay for the planet.

Four Million Credits...

But the letter from the saiyan military confirming his death and allowing the insurance company to pay out its policy.

 _To those it may concern, this letter is to inform of the loss of Kakarot on the battle of Namek. Though it brings us joy to see him fall in combat like a proud saiyan, he has entrusted his final will to a human woman back on Earth. His assets are to be transferred to her in accordance with his will and any other belongings given to one Chi-Chi Mao._

 _Know that he fought to the bitter end until the world was destroyed where he alone stood against many and did not back down. Even as others were forced to flee he stayed behind, not allowing anyone to make one step further into the galaxy he had lived in. There was not a more beautiful sight for us as saiyans than the glory of Kakarot._

 _Know that his father, who fought beside him until he had to be removed because of injury, said this. 'I've never seen a man shine with such determination, or fight with such tenacity to protect those that he cares for. He was a great son, and a warrior who will never be forgotten. For in his final act he stood against Frieza, a boy who I deemed insignificant at his birth stood against our greatest enemy and did not show fear and fought against him. I can only wish that I could've died at his side like a proud saiyan father.'_

 _With respect, and best wishes to the human on Earth,_

 _Signed: King Vegeta_

Chi-Chi was now rich, hell she was wealthy now. But that didn't remove the ache and liquid heat in her eyes. "Why did he have to die?" She just wanted to believe this was a nightmare. Her heart just wanted to rip itself out from her body. "What did I do to deserve this, tell me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Cheech." Mai said, her cheek pressed atop Chi-Chi's head. "He went off to war and died, he did it for you. Everything was for you." She was trying to make her voice as gentle as she could. "He didn't want to die either, he probably wanted to come home to you. But if they lost the war who knows what could've happened. He died to protect you... "

The tears only continued to fall helplessly, there was no holding back the waterworks. The combination of loss, loneliness, and her hormones just drained away her energy.

"And he'll be happy to know you're okay, know that you have a pair of twins from him." Mai rubbed her back. "You're a strong woman Chi-Chi and you'll always have a piece of him with you."

Chi-Chi only sniffed and wiped away the lines coming from her eyes and nose.

"I just don't want to be alone." She said quietly. "I just want him back…"

…

It wasn't easy, it never was. But she had both of them tucked against her chest. One with each arm, years of stressful training were nothing compared to handling two half saiyans. Both of which milked her dry every four hours. But she smiled, unable to hide her joy of holding her two little angels back at her new apartment. She needed space after all.

"Wow girl, those things have been drinking from you like they never have before." Launch commented lounging across her expensive leather sofa. With both of Chi-Chi's swollen breasts currently having two animals suckling her for all their worth.

"Well Gohan and Kaulifa love to eat. Trust me, my grocery bills to feed myself are evident." Chi-Chi sighed but kissed both of them. Gohan with his short messy black hair and tail had just slipped out from his baby blue blanket. While in the other, Kaulfia with her much longer and straighter hair, sucked greedily her tail swishing about happily in her pink blanket.

"Fraternal Twins, you had a one in a thousand shot on that one," Launch added, though it was just luck Chi-Chi had two babies. Preemies at seven months old, a little small but they were both fine. It shocked quite a few of the doctors with their tails but none asked any questions about it.

Chi-Chi winced a bit, "Easy there K don't pull that hard." She said her fingers playing with her daughter's legs in order to get her to release. "Be like your big brother, he doesn't pull that hard." She playfully scolded, nuzzling her little girl's face but got no real reaction as it was 'pre-pre lunch snack time'

"Well I'll … I'll Ah-Achoo!" the blonde disappeared as Chi-Chi's surrogate nanny returned. "Oh my Chi-Chi I'm so sorry about that. Despite her being a bit of an airhead she was excellent with taking care of her two little angels. Her blonde counter personality wasn't the exact same.

"When they're done nursing you should go out and grab something to eat at the coffee shop. I'll be sure to have them tucked in for a short nap when your ready.

Chi-Chi didn't respond as she smiled, just holding her two children. They were already a month old…

…

She was sitting down, wearing a nice red dress, her leather strap sandals lightly tapping in the wind as she just brought her cup of coffee to her lips.

She really did enjoy this place, it was nice, quiet, and… Chi-Chi's world came to a halt.

A man with upswept blonde hair stood in the window of the coffee shop, a black leather vest and gray T-shirt was underneath.

His eyes were speaking volumes even though they were teal, they were looking directly at her with an intensity she hadn't seen in almost a year.

She threw herself out the door, the burning heat in her eyes couldn't compare as she threw herself into him.

"Goku!" She screamed as she was caught in his arms, his own wrapping around her back. He felt just like she remembered him from. Her lips assaulting his face, as she could even taste the same thing. She just kissed at him as hard as she could, as her fingers wrapped into the back of his upswept hair.

"Chi-Chi," She heard from the man's lips as he clutched her tightly. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come home."

She pulled back tears were running down her face. "You jerk-!" She shouted with a smile.

"I love you too." He responded, only sending Chi-Chi into a fit of more tears.

…

Goku stood in the doorway to the nursery.

"I didn't get to tell you because I found out a month after you left." She stood beside him her arm around his waist. There they were, a sleeping Kaulifa and Gohan in their crib. Both little saiyans were there, happily snuggled up against one another. Both of their tails were strung together as they napped quietly, peacefully.

"They're beautiful." He admitted smiling broadly, he looked to Chi-Chi who could only grow more radiant as he said that about their babies.

"Do you want to hold them?" She asked looking to him.

He shook his head. "No… not right now, they're sleeping. If I wake them up then I won't get to spend time with you."

She didn't want to cry again but she couldn't stop herself, but Goku was faster as he pulled her lips to his and kissed her. Her hands now wrapped around his back as her held her. His leather jacket draped over a chair as Launch gave them space from within her room, having tended to the kids.

"What happened to you? Everyone said you died and now you're back and you're blonde." She said, just inches from his face as he smiled down at her. In a flash his hair dropped back to its normal spiky black mess.

"Can I have something to eat first and then I can tell you."

Laughing Chi-Chi patted his arm. "Sure, I can make you something."

The two of them made their way to the kitchen, the modern little home was much more cozy and friendly than the place she lived in before. All the money she had allowed her a good life. "It's last night's lasagna I hope you like it." She smiled handing over a small tupperware filled with it.

He smiled as he cut out a chunk and plopped it into his mouth before starting.

Transforming and being the only soldier left on Namek Goku had managed to kill Frieza and hop into a pod that belonged to one of Frieza's henchmen. He hit the buttons and launched himself into space just before the planet exploded.

Crash landing on a nearby planet Yardrat Goku had spent several months recovering there, though he could've left immediately he had to learn an amazing technique there that allowed him to come back to Earth faster.

Chi-Chi just smiled and listened to him, even after eating he told her about how he had come home a little while ago and had gone around the city looking for her. It was with his super-saiyan senses that he could smell and locate her.

She didn't spoil anything else as she just took his hand from the table and took him back towards her bedroom with the twins who were both still sleeping. She laid herself in his arms as he fell backwards against the pillows and sheets. His warm chest, now free of his discarded shirt and pants, she just wanted to be back where she belonged.

Her head buried under his neck, holding tightly around his waist and falling asleep with him.

No longer alone… she had Goku back and he had her. Their wealth and family secure… it was almost providence come true.

 **The End**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


End file.
